


Keeping It Glassy

by OminousRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Porn with a dash of plot, Seduction, Suit Kink, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators, WINDOWS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousRat/pseuds/OminousRat
Summary: As a CEO of his advertisment company, Castiel Novak has days where it's difficult to keep his focus. The dashing new window cleaner doesn't help either, what with his good looks and lovely smiles. As days go by, attraction grows between them, and things do get kinkier.This 9 chapters work's just a lil' bit of sexy fun with a tiny dash of heroism in a later chapter, nothing too complicated ! The tenth chapter is just some little bonus drawings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 68
Kudos: 218





	1. Inside / Meeting the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there buddy, i hope you're doing well today !
> 
> Don't expect too much out of this, ok ? It's basically just smut wrapped up in a semblant of plot. I still hope you'll get a kick out of it, though !
> 
> This fanfic is based on a prompt i saw some time ago on tumblr, if i remember correctly. It was about Dean being a window cleaner, my memory is a bit foggy and i can't remember the whole thing, sorry ! Anyways- There's a looot of destiel fics out there, so it's very possible this prompt already had been answered in an existing fanfic. Sadly, i haven't read them all, so i have no idea if a similar thing is already out there ! So, if i unfortunately end up plagiarizing another author, i offer my sincerest apologies and can assure you it's fortuitous. Hit me up if my work is way too similar to another, i'll take it down.
> 
> The illustrations you'll see in each chapters were done by me. Also, english isn't my first language, so i apologize in advance for mistakes or sentence structures that probably worked better in my dumb head than they do in english.
> 
> I'll shut my trap now, have a nice read and a superb day !

  


Cherry maybe ? Or plain apple ? ... Ooh, key lime, it has been ages... And he knew just the place to get a slice from, too : that little teahouse not too far from the museum had the best key lime pie he ever tasted. It's been a while he's been there, though, was it still in business ? Would be a real damn shame if it wasn't, the people working there were so nice, and they always served a generous scoop of ice cream on the side, and the lemo-

"Mr Novak ?"

Castiel slowly blinked, not yet processing the call from the intercom on his desk. Seeing has it received no response, the crackling voice called once more :

"Mr Novak, are you there ?"

Another blink, a quicker one this time, to remind him that there was a world outside the pie-laden dream in his head, and Castiel opened his blue eyes a bit wider before darting his hand to press the button on the intercom.

"Yes. Yes Linda, i'm here."  
"Did you get the monthly report ?" Asked the secretary, who took no offence of her boss' fleeting inattention. She was used to it by now.  
"I did, thank you. I was looking at it."  
"Good. Let me know if you need anything."

Still distracted, Castiel uselessly nodded before adding a necessary "Yes, thank you" to his head gesture that couldn't be seen by his employee.

The silence, so conductive to daydreams, came back in his office and Castiel's gaze laid down on what caused his mind to drift away. After a few paragraphs detailing the monthly income were four pie charts, mostly bearer of bad news, which was probably why Mr Novak's brain chose an easy way out and prefered to conjure sweet images of other, more delicious variants of pies.

His shoulders heaved as took in a breath and let out a long, heavy sigh and flipped through the report. Things weren't catastrophic, but they weren't terrific either. It was just a bit odd and new to him. Castiel established Wingman Advertisment twelve years ago and, its slightly rocky start aside, his company always performed remarkably well. Astounding reports were the norm, and receiving a rather mixed one, as rare as it may be, was still a cause of slight concern. 

"Come on Cas." He mumbled to himself before giving two quick slaps of his hands on the sides of his face. "It's not the end of the world. You're going to work harder and better, that's all !"

To emphasize his private pep talk, the boss corrected his slouching position and sat upright in his leather bound chair. His brows furrowed and his jaws clenched in an expression of resolve, and the sweet yet frivolous visions of pie were temporarily casted aside as he concentrated fully on the report.  
As much as he hated paperwork, diagrams, spreadsheets and numbers, he was also a hard worker who took his company seriously. Profits and money aside, his employees counted on him, and should Wingman Advertisment ever go downhill and had to file for bankruptcy, its boss would undoubtedly see it as a personal failure.

Being so engrossed on his task, Castiel didn't notice a peculiar shape : a platform slowly coming down from the floor above. The apparatus was rather silent, at least from the inside thanks to the robust double glazed panes that worked wonders to muffle most outside sounds.  
Mr Novak's company was renting a full floor in the Clevedale Building, located in the business district of this big city. The edifice itself was square, and most windows on the sides were regular and plain, about 4' by 4', with the sill at navel level and a handle on the side allowing to open them. Each corner of the building (And Castiel's office was situated in the eastern corner) was blessed by a less boring architecture, in the form of vast and imposing picture windows that extended from floor to ceiling and offered an impregnable view of the city.

With such large glass panes taking two sides of his office, it was rather ridiculous of Castiel not to immediately catch a sight of the large swing stage slowly making its way across and stopping there... But hey, when you gotta focus, you gotta focus.  
Eventually, the boss stood up from his chair and went to a large filing cabinet to grab a bunch of past reports. Documents in hand, he turned around a bit too swiftly and the apparition at his window startled him. His heart skipped a beat, he gave out a sharp little yelp of surprise and dropped his files on the deep blue rug of his office. It took him barely two seconds to register what the apparition really was, and about zero point five seconds more to feel absolutely stupid. 

On the other side, the window cleaner smiled at him, rather amused at that silly little scene. He waved at the man inside and mouthed a "sorry". Castiel returned the smile, albeit a little tense, for he was still embarassed by his ridiculous display. With his cheeks warming up out of shame, he crouched to pick up the papers scattered on the rug and tried to glance discretely at the man outside who was still watching him. He didn't seem to be mocking him, but Castiel felt very self conscious nonetheless !

He got to his desk, seated a bit more uptight than usual, and tried to dive right back into those boring numbers and statistics. A quick side eye and the faint noise of a squeege rubbing on glass informed him that the man outside had stopped looking at him and was now at work, probably whistling, judging by the o shape of his lips.

... And what pretty lips they were... 

Castiel shook his head quickly and looked back down on his paperwork. He started toying with the pen in his hand absent-mindedly, getting more and more bored. Once more, he discretely turned his eyes, then his head, to the cleaner.  
He never seen that one before, was he new ? Usually it was an older dude, a chubby one with a beard that only gave a brief nod, not a lovely smile, whenever Castiel had noticed him. 

Not that the boss minded the change, though, the new guy was rather handsome. Scratching the "rather" and replacing it with "extremely" would be more fair, but Castiel was still just a tad sour at the amused smile his little fright provoked. As petty as the boss felt right now, it was undeniable that the man outside was a sight for sore eyes.  
He was tall and seemed well built, and although the grey coveralls weren't all that flattering at first glance, they couldn't hide the broadness of his shoulders. Since the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, his strong forearms and the muscles rolling under them were visible. His features were nothing to scoff at either : enticing full lips, a delighfully square jaw, high cheekbones, a cute nose, all of those combined harmoniously in a handsome face crowned by a studied mess of short, dirty blond hair that gave the man a boyish charm. 

The general view had already piqued Castiel's interest, but one sublime detail truely captivated him. The zipper on the front of the coveralls was down a few inches, revealing the tan skin of an apetizing neck and well defined collarbones. It gave Wingman's CEO the desire to see more...

With his blue eyes just a bit hazy and his mouth slightly agape, Castiel stared at the pretty boy oustide, lost in blissful contemplation. Suddenly, the object of his attention looked right back at him, and for a few fleeting seconds the boss looked like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights : frozen, tense, his pupils dilating a tad.  
And when the windowcleaner gave him a warm smile and a cheeky wink, Castiel's head snapped back so hard towards his paperwork he almost got whiplash. His eyes darted around the page in a panicked frenzy. His shaky hand pretended to write some gibberish on a post it note. In a traitorous giveaway, the tender rosy shade of desire across his cheeks and ears deepened, taking the more reddish hue of unadultered shame.

Fucking busted.

Castiel got up his chair and, in a desperate attempt to look busy and absolutely not pressed, he grabbed a paper at random on his desk and left his office to go to the photocopier.

He later had to make up an excuse to Linda, who asked him why exactly was he making twenty copies of a chinese takeout menu.

  


End of Chapter 1


	2. Outside / Three Piece Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there friend, what's up ? Got myself some tea, here, it's good ! 
> 
> Anyhoo, welcome to chapter two. The point of view here is from our one and only Window Cleaner Dean. In general, the chapters starting with "Inside" are from Castiel's pov, and "Outside"s are Dean's.
> 
> Just a brief repeat of Chapter one's note just in case : This fic is based on a prompt. I have no idea if someone posted a similar work, so i swear if i end up plagiarizing someone, it's completely fortuitous. illustrations by me, english ain't my first language, i apologize if my sentences are wonky.
> 
> Get yourself a cup of tea too (or whatever beverage you prefer), get yaself comfortable, and i hope you'll enjoy the read ! Buh bye !

  
"Shit !"

The swear word was uttered through gritted teeth in a hissy whisper. Dean jumped out of his battered couch and swiftly tip toed to the window of his kitchen to take a look at the alleyway two stories below. Ok. Perfect. The large bin was full. Meanwhile, the dreaded sound of heels on parquet floor was growing nearer and approaching his appartment. He was running out of time, he had to act now.  
He grabbed his bag and put his shoes on, nearly losing his balance in the process. He still bumped his elbow in a coffee mug left on his counter but, quick as lightning, he managed to catch it before it had the chance to smash on the floor and make a noise. 

The three first knocks on his door, sharp and ominous, left him no time to congratulate himself for that impressive save. Dean put the mug back on the table and made his way to the window to open it as silently as possible.

"Mr Winchester." The stern voice of Miss Perry resonated through the door as Dean had already a foot out of his window. He didn't stop. Without even looking back, he jumped out of his own kitchen.

He wasn't scared of heights. His second job taught him not to be.

He landed in the garbage bin below with a loud crunching sound as bags were crushed under his weight.

He wasn't scared of getting dirty. That's why he was good at his first job.

A bit dizzy from the fall, he clumsily waded his way trough garbage. He reached for the rim of the bin and groaned when he hoisted himself out of it. Considering himself safe - for now -, he looked up at his appartment as a satisfied smile stretched his lips.

"Not today, old hag. Not today." He said to his landlady whom he owed this month's rent since two weeks now. Of course, poor Miss Perry couldn't hear him from here.

One would think a single man renting a one bedroom appartment and working two jobs wouldn't need to come up with such schemes to escape from his land lady. Thing was, Dean loved to live large. Firstly, renting an appartment in one of the most lively borough of the big city already ate a large chunk of his pays each month. Secondly, he chose to live in that area for a reason : a plethora of bars, excellent restaurants, clubs filled with hot people, cinemas playing old classic... Man, this side of town had it all, and he'd be damn if he had to live in the boring ass outskirt of town and take the subway to have a blast downtown.  
He wasn't a man of privations and always prefered treating himself, because life was too short to save money and not spend it on stuff.

So, yes, money was tight sometimes, but he managed. He always kept a positive outlook, or at least tried to. He was in good health, had a roof over his head (for now...), and lived his life how he pleased.  
All in all, things could be worse, and if he ever needed to borrow some cash, he had a brother he could count on. So far so good, he never had to bother Sam with pecuniary issues, and he hoped he never would !

Still wanting to put some distance between him and his landlady, Dean trotted to his chevy and got in. His first job, part-time mechanic, was his passion, and he couldn't wait for the day his boss would trust him enough to hire him full time. But that would never happen if he showed up late, so he quickly drove to the garage.  
His second job wasn't as exciting as the first. In the afternoon, he worked for a company providing cleaning services to office buildings in the business district. He was a window cleaner. This too was part-time, a side hustle he took up because his main pay wasn't covering his expenses. He wasn't impatiently biting his nails for his other boss to keep him full time, seeing how mundane it was.

Although... There was a highlight.

A small one, but a nice one nonetheless. Dean had a rotation based planning. Each afternoon from monday to friday, he was cleaning windows of a different building each day. The thursday one was his favorite. Why, though ? Like every other edifice in his schedule, It was rented by boring companies, full of dull offices, filled with stodgy people. Except for one. 

On floor 16, in the big office on the east corner, was one of the cutest man Dean ever seen.

It had been a month or so they first "met", yet they didn't talk once. Mainly because the imposing picture windows were soundproof and couldn't be opened, but also because Dean didn't feel the need to. Not yet at least. It simply was something nice, a delightful exchange that didn't really need words for now. They just shared shy glances that sometimes shifted to seductive, and endearing smiles that could get a hint of lust to them sometimes. It was a little game of seduction that made thursdays less boring.

The first time Dean had seen him, he was immediately struck : he loved how serious he looked, seating at his large desk with his jaws clenched and his brows furrowed in pure concentration.  
There was a commanding allure to this man, and the lavish furniture of his vast office only magnified the aura of power he already exuded by his physique and clothes alone. His features seemed to have been carved in fine marble by a master sculptor : the forehead was slightly creased by lines only caused by the resolute scrunching of the brows. The lower jaw was chiseled and clean shaved. The lips had something delicate to them, and made Dean wonder how they would look with a smile rather than the neutral-to-grumpy frown they sported right then. The nose was straight, not turned up or down, a perfect line from top to bottom that gave an imperial profile to that man, like the carved portraits of ancient kings on silver coins. Only one detail chipped away at the flawless, royal image in the most adorable way : the jet back hair was a tad unruly, with messy strands at the top and cute tufts on the temples.  
Of course, Dean had managed to frightened him, quite unvoluntarily so. It was for the best, really : he wouldn't have seen that pretty tint of pink bloom on the man's cheeks otherwise. That too had been a loveable sight...

If Dean had to guess, he would say the man was the president of the company on floor 16. It was a reasonable hypothesis after all : the guy had his own office, a large one at that, and the cleaner had seen through the windows of the rest of the business. Except for the meeting room and a cafeteria, no other room had the same size or prestige. The fact that his crush seemed to be a man of power (on that floor had least) only added to his charm.

So, as dull as his second job was, there was still that particular silver lining to enjoy ! And since today was thursday, he left the garage at noon with a warmer heart than he would on every other day : he was going to see that handsome guy again in the afternoon. Sweet.

~ * ~ 

The first time Dean had gotten on the platform, he was accompanied by Curt, a chubby guy with a beard who had to retire soon. Not because he was too old, but because had found found a better job, lucky him. It had taken barely an hour for Curt to teach Dean how to operate the platform, how to secure the safety harness around him, and how to properly clean a window. As risky as it was, this job wasn't rocket science either. It simply was long and tedious, having to go from top floor to bottom floor, on each of the four sides of the Clevedale building...  
The slight aprehension he had felt at first was gone now, and the new cleaner perfectly knew how to maneuver the platform and wasn't spooked by its creaking or swaying anymore.

When he finally got on the east side platform, his heart beat quicker in anticipation, which he slightly felt stupid about. As if he was a high school freshman about to see his senior crush, come on... Well, he should be honest with himself : he DID have a crush on that man. If not, he wouldn't feel that giddy about seeing him again ! So giddy in fact that he unconsciouly hurried up and washed the windows of floor 20 to 17 less thoroughly than usual. Bad. Bad Dean.

He finally got there, descending from above. And Lo, there he was, the beautiful man from floor 16. 

"Hot damn..." Dean whispered, his throat growing dry with thirst.

He always had a thing for formal wear. He wasn't sure why exactly, maybe it was the luxury of it, or the allure it gave to men... Whatever the reason was, he always had been instantly turned on by handsome guys in suit. His crush already dressed rather well every thursday he'd seen him before, but it was only pants and shirt and sometimes a tie.  
Today was different, it was the whole fucking three piece set. It was a dark, greyish blue and superbly tailored : flawless pants, white shirt, peacock blue tie, fitting jacket, and oh hell yeah, a tight buttoned up waistcoat underneath.  
Perfection, thy name is... Er... Sexy dude from floor 16.

Without noticing, Dean had seated on the metal railing of his platform and was absentmindedly running his finger along his collarbone, the digit sometimes slipping under the hem of his coveralls in the process. He was fucking gawking at that handsome devil inside, who was currently showing some powerpoint presentation to two people, a man and a woman sitting on the chairs facing his desk. Nobody had noticed the slacking cleaner outside yet, and if Dean didn't want to look stupid, he'd better stop his ogling right now.  
He shook his head quick to snap out of his trance and got to work. The creaking of his squeege on the wet window made the three people in the office turn his head towards him. When they saw what caused the noise, only his crush took a little bit longer than the two others to look back at the laptop. This made Dean's lip curl up in a slight smile.

Too bad the guy wasn't alone, though. Albeit with glass panes between them, there had been a sort of progress every time they'd seen each other. The man inside had seemed less and less self conscious and had welcomed Dean's winks or gestures by smiling fondly rather than looking away. He even responded accordingly sometimes, by waving or mouthing a "what's up ?"  
But today, Dean's crush couldn't really communicate with him since he was busy with whoever the two persons were. Bah. There would be other thursdays...

Inside, the man stood up and parked his fine ass on the corner of his desk, gesturing calmly at the screen, his pretty lips moving silently, his tongue sometimes darting out to wet them when they became too dry from talking. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He wondered what he sounded like... Was his voice deep ? Nasal ? Did he have an accent ? A verbal tic ? A lisp ? How did his whispers sound, how raspy they were, if at all ? ... Hhhhhow soft was his tongue ?

Lost in questions that slowly grew dirtier as he was vaguely rubbing his chamois on an already clean spot, Dean didn't notice the very discrete glances his crush took at him from time to time. Eventually, he stood up and bent down to point at some data on the screen. His jacket rode up just enough, his pants stretched out over his rear end.

Dean groaned a "Fuck..." and let his mouth agape. He felt fucking parched, now.

If that wasn't the prettiest, firmest ass he'd ever seen, he didn't know what was. Those tailored pants were complimenting it perfectly and left the window cleaner hungry for more. Inside, the man shifted his weight from his left foot to the right, making that butt roll slightly. Dean swallowed a whimper as a flurry of obscene interrogations filled his poor, horny brain to the brim. 

The lady bent on the side of her chair to grab a small bottle of water in her handbag and noticed the cleaner outside, looking like a still picture rather than a living man : frozen in place, his eyes hazy and seeming lost, his arm held up in the air, his hand gripping a bit too hard at the chamois that wasn't cleaning anything anymore. The two other men noticed her distraction and they turned their head towards the window as well, Dean's crush looking over his shoulder as he was still bent over his desk.

It took the cleaner a few seconds to register three faces had turned to him. The realization instantly made him snap out of his fleeting, lust filled daze. Absolutely mortified, he looked down at his cleaning equipment to avoid the inquisitive gazes and grabbed a his big spraying bottle to coat the glass in a thick layer of detergent he proceeded to wipe conscientiously, putting some unnatural effort into it. To complete his calculated careless attitude, he whistled while he worked. But his eyebrows, still furrowed in concern, betrayed his lingering embarassment. Lucky for him, his loose coveralls were dissimulating the half mast situation going on down south.  
He almost sighed in relief when the three persons inside looked back at the laptop's screen.

The presentation only took a few more minutes, and while Dean was maneuvering his platform laterally to work on the second set of picture window, his crush walked his two guests to his office's door and let them out. He was about to head out as well, but he still stopped at the treshold and turned his head look back. A devilish grin adorned his gorgeous face. Dean stopped his cleaning and stared right back, brows raised. 

The eyes of the man inside darted down to his lower back. Then right up a Dean. Still smiling, he slightly bit on his lower lip. And winked. And just like that, he was out.

That bastard did it on purpose. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean laughed before throwing his chamois in his yellow bucket, beaming as well.

This job definitely was getting better every thursday.

  


End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your tea/coffee/beverage of choice ? Good, i hope.
> 
> See you tomorrow for chapter three, have a nice day or night, ya hear ? Take care.


	3. Inside / Upping the Ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there buddy, hope you're doing well !
> 
> I also hope you'll like today's chapter. As the title suggests, things get a tad steamier :0
> 
> The same disclaimers i put in the two previous chapter applies to this one as well.  
> Just a precision, because i don't know in which country Windex is or isn't available : it's a brand of window cleaning product. I suppose the illustration in the previous chapter gave it away anyway, but i thought i'd just explain it here, to help making sense of the nickname Castiel gives to Dean.
> 
> Grab a snack, let's roll !

  
Castiel woke up to the grating sound of his mobile's alarm. What was it with phones never having any relaxing tunes to wake up to ?! Although, to be honest, no matter how sweet or melodious an alarm could be, he would still end up hating it because it woke him up, and from such a sweet dream, too.  
An endless beach of golden sand, a calm and tuquoise sea, a blue sky peppered with white cotton like clouds... The soft and delicate moans of pleasure in his ears, Windexer's body sprawled under him, his back arching in a quiver as Castiel was sliding his cock inside him, so delicately, so -

He swallowed thick and ran a hand over his tired face, before rolling on his side sloggishly to grab his phone and mute the damn thing. He needed just five minutes, just five more goddamn minutes to chase the last elusive images of that feverish dream and cherish them before his routine gobbled them up.  
Castiel stretched wide in his king size bed and sat up, ignoring the obnoxious tent his erection was forming under the sheets. Bad news, he had a meeting with his accountant this afternoon. The latest report showed an increase in company losses, and it started to be serious. Good news, today was thursday, so even if his accountant ended up ripping him a new one, he would find comfort in a visit of his favorite window cleaner.

He should really find another nickname for the guy, "Windexer" wasn't the most flattering monicker, but neither was "Hotstuff McWindows". He could simply ask him for his name, too, but... He didn't want to.  
There was a sort of tacit agreement between them. Neither of them had made a move to the next level so far, because they enjoyed their little antics. At least Castiel loved them, he had no idea if Captain Coveralls... Nope. He had no idea if Windexer liked them just as much. So far, he sure seemed to. They were two single men in a big city with not a lot of stimulation to go 'round, they were simply flirting and waiting to see what each other had in their bag of tricks to make the other's cheeks go red and heart skip a beat.

~ * ~ 

"I am not going to start laying people off, Ed, I'm sure there's other solutions"

Accountant Edward Porter rolled his eyes. Profitability was a cruel mistress that sometimes demanded human sacrifices.

"Look, Cas, I know that's not what you wanted to hear but you gotta face the facts : we're gonna have to downsize to stay competitive. If you find another idea, let me know, but for now, that's all i got."

Castiel stared at his employee's brown eyes, trying to find a glimmer of hope but there was none. Porter was serious. He already was a man of few words and even fewer smiles, and his expression was even more solemn than usual. He always reminded Cas of a vulture, probably because of his aquiline nose or his thin neck.

"I'll figure something out. I'll keep you posted." answered Castiel a bit too abruptly, signifying the meeting was over. 

His accountant gone, the CEO slouched on his big chair and sighed. Maybe he should sell the company to someone. Someone who was a better leader, who would find a proper solution in the blink of an eye without having to fire anyone. Someone who wasn't scared...

No. Nuh-huh. He wasn't going to sell his baby. He built that thing from the ground up, he was going to get it out of its rut, drag it out with teeth and nails if he had to. It was just a bad patch, a rough time to go through. He was gonna power through it, and the first thing he planned on doing was cut down his own salary. Why should he get paid when other fellow employees could end up jobless ? He had money anyway, enough of it to skip two or three months of wage, maybe even more, dammit.  
His mind was set, and his heart a bit more hopeful. He wrote a memo for Ed to let him know about his decision and sat back, arms folded behind his head and legs crossed on his desk.

Like a godsend reward to his voluntary sacrifice, who came along at that moment ? Why, Windexer, of course. 

As per usual, the lower part of his metallic platform hovered down until it stopped at Castiel's windows. The man offered him his delightful smile and Cas loved it so much right now, it felt like a healing balm on his poor soul. He didn't shift in his seat and stayed in his comfortable position as he waved at him.  
With his naughty offensive last week, that intentional bending over while wearing one of his good suits, Castiel was in the lead -but really, who's counting- in the teasing competition. He wondered if Windexer had anything in store for him today. And if not, well, the CEO had ideas of his own to score a few points ahead.

But, it seemed like the cleaner had something in mind indeed, judging how his expression changed. Cas unfolded his arms and squinted to have a better chance at reading the man's face but deep down he knew, he fucking knew what it was. He dreamt it.  
In lieu of his usual grin, Windexer's tantalizing lips were slightly apart, and the glass in front of them fogged up a tad. His cheeks were a tender shade of pink. The cheerful light in his eyes was gone and replaced with somewhat of a haze.  
As if he was magnetized by him, Castiel got up and walked the few feet separating him from the man outside. Of course, there was still a pesky glass pane between them, but it was part of the game, wasn't it ?

It was the first time they were so close. Castiel could finally see them in all their glory, those eyes he thought were hazel at first but appeared a rich, tender green now in the afternoon lights... Beautiful. And if he didn't know any better, he'd say the cleaner felt the same : his seductive facade faltered for a few fleeting seconds and he too seemed transfixed when his gaze locked in the mesmerizing blue of Castiel's irises. They stayed like this for an instant, forgetting about the sounds of the city below the cleaner and the noises of the busy office behind the boss.

Windexer was the first to end that little moment, and Castiel took no offense of it : the expression of lust took over the other man's face again, like an actor about to play his big part. Cas doubted it was all fake, though, or else Windexer had made a poor career choice and should consider acting asap.  
The guy lifted a hand to slip it under the collar of his coveralls, spreading it a bit wider and allowing Castiel to see more of that golden skin under it. Then, the cleaner grabbed the zipper and slid it down, exposing himself more to his avid watcher. A broad chest, well defined abs, a tempting happy trail, the CEO could finally see it all between underneath that unflattering grey jumpsuit. What a gift Windexer was giving him, sweet lord, and what was that ? That glimpse of white right were the zipper had stopped its fascinating course... 

Castiel hissed and whispered a swear as he set both his hands on the cool glass. A certain warmth had already spreaded in his body, now it started flowing down south. His gaze was so intense, you could swear it was about to burn a hole through the glass and allow him to reach out to that minx outside. But Windexer was out touch, him and those delicate white panties peeking out from the coverall's opening. The lacy details and the cutesy little bow on the front were mocking Castiel and his inability to feel them with his burning hands.

Cas' head snapped back up, sporting a priceless expression of incomprehension, frustration, and above it all, pure desire. More than ever, he felt powerless and consumed by need, his tenting tight pants being enough of a proof. A shit-eating grin lopsided by lust stretched Windexer's sinful lips and he too leaned closer. He flattened his right palm on the window while the left one went to his pocket. He had won, the bastard had won, it has been a long ass while since Castiel ever felt that level of hungry for someone.

But said bastard wasn't going to stop there, oh no. The exposed skin, his gorgeous body, the obscene panties, they were all appetizers. Now was the time for the coup de grace.

Windexer's left hand slid out of his pocket, holding onto something that he tapped on the window to attract his prey's attention, but to no avail. Castiel's mind was gone, invaded by visions of all the things he wanted to do to that man outside. The cleaner repeated his gesture, tapping the item louder on the glass until the CEO looked at it, squinting his eyes that widened again the instant he understood what it was. A remote. For a vibrator.

That boy was going to be the end of him.

Windexer pushed a button twice and his eyes fluttered close in delight. His breath fogged up the glass again. Castiel pressed his forehead on the window as his gaze darted back down, eyes frantically scanning and picking up hints : a quiver of the lips, tender nipples perking up, muscles tensing, and despise the coveralls, he could have sworn he saw the man's legs shake. And finally, the man outside delivered the last blow, to completely fry the poor boss' brain right now. A moan slipped out of his parted lips.

With how close they were, Castiel heard it faintly yet surely despise the double glazing. That sound, how he had longed to hear it... His eyes shut so tight and his right hand curled into a tight fist that he slammed against the window. 

Behind the glass, Windexer savored his victory, bathing in the CEO's priceless reactions, and whose desire was almost palpable from here. The vibrator's remote was shoved back in his pocket and he took out his phone instead. Still entranced, Castiel didn't understand the gesture. Why was he doint that ? Did he get his personal number ?? Was he going to call him for some steamy phonesex ??!? Jesus please-

Cas watched his lips move. The bastard had backed away from the window and was pulling up his zipper as he was saying things the CEO couldn't hear. Behind him, the door flung open and in came Linda, looking distressed. Fuck. fuCK, F u K ꓛ - 

"Mr Novak are you ok ?"  
"Wha-" said Castiel as he turned back in an unfortunate reflex. On the side table surrounded by two chairs and a couch, he swiftly grabbed a large vase holding a few orchids and held it in front of his crotch to hide the incriminating tenting going on down there.  
"I'm sorry I-" the secretary spluttered out, her worried eyes darting between his boss and the worker outside. "The cleaner said you were having a stroke, i heard a thud, too-"  
"No. Nonono, i'm ok. I'm fine. I'm-" _Fully erect._ Castiel cleared his throat, regaining his usual composure. "Everything's fine, Linda. I was moving some furniture and i dropped something. Thank you for your concern, the cleaner was just pranking you, i'm sure."  
"Oh... Ok Mr Novak. My apologies. I'll be in the archives if you need me."

Before she left, the protective secretary shook her head and threw a judgemental glance to the window cleaner outside before heading out of the office.

As soon as she was gone, Castiel quickly put the vase back on the side table and turned to the glass. Windexer was peacefully leaning on the railing, whistling as his platform made its way laterally to the right. His work here was done. Of course, he offered the CEO a wave and an insufferably cocky smile.

Castiel grinned in return and flipped him off before going back to sit at his desk, reaching for his laptop. He focused on boring data and spreadsheets to get his mind off of the gutter and hopefully tame down the fire in his nether region. After a few minute, Cas' eyes went wide as he realized something. His head snapped up and turned to the glass panes as he exclaimed :

"He didn't even clean my windows !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito !
> 
> You stay safe and happy, ya hear ? See you soon !


	4. Outside / A Different Kind of Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey friendo, how are you today ?  
> ... I should stop asking that at some point. If you're binging all the chapters in one go, it must feel like i'm asking you the question every 10 minutes, I'M SORRY.
> 
> Anybutt, today's chapter is something silly-sweet, hope you'll like it.

  
In the dim lighting of Dean's bedroom, the man's blue eyes appeared even more enthralling than usual. He set his hand on the small of Dean's back and pulled him so close their groins pressed, making the window cleaner gasp.

"You've been a very bad boy, Dean." his crush rasped in a threatening tone laced with lust.

In one swift and precise move, he spun the blond around, sat on the bed, and got him to lay belly down across his lap. Dean blinked in surprise, things happened so quick, one moment he had a hard crotch grinding over his, the next he was bent over firm thighs with his ass up, what-

"You drove me nuts and you didn't even wash my windows. Just for that, you shall be punished."

The businessman lifted a hand up, with the very obvious intent to smack it flat on the cleaner's butt. Dean lifted said butt up to present it fully, so eager to receive a punishment he absolutely deserved. And wanted badly.

"You're going to count for me, baby. One mistake and we're back to zero."

The tone that man could take, jesus, it made Dean want to fuck up just to be reprimended and hear that mean, groany rasp again.

The man's hand came down and hit... The shoulder ? Limply, too, not stinging one bit. Puzzled, Dean counted "One... ?" nonetheless. 

"One what, Winchester ? What is it with you recently, focus ! For Christ's sake, you just put that thing upside down !"  
"Damn... Sorry Mr Simmons." said Dean in a meek voice after coming back to reality and noticing the battery he indeed placed the wrong way inside the car.

His boss responded with a grumble and went back to the phone conversation he was having. When Mr Simmons was genuinely angry, he would go into a loud 10 minutes long rant, therefore that simple grumpy retort was pretty much a relief for Dean. He needed to concentrate, though, he was never going to get a full time position if he started messing up like that. Damn you, Sexy Dude from floor 16, it was all his fault ! Dean knocked it out of the park with last week's move : the panties, the vibrator, the moan, he fucking nailed it. But the response he got from his crush, though, hot damn...  
The calm and professional facade had cracked and Dean got to see another aspect of that man, more passionate. He saw those gorgeous eyes lit up with lust, he noticed the need in his gaze and the tent in his pants. And he had loved every second of it.

Dean got his phone out to check the time. He had to take his lunch break, then he'd get to head for the businessman's building, sweet... He resisted yet again the temptation to google the guy to maybe find his name, and he shoved his mobile back into his pocket before heading out to grab something to eat.

~ * ~

As his platform made its way down from floor 17 to 16, Dean wondered if his crush had anything in store for him today. Could he even top the cleaner's obscene display from last week ? Dean doubted it, but he was sure eager to see him try...

He was tapping his hand on the metal railing in rythm to an old classic playing loud out of his earphones, their wire dangling in the wind and connecting to his mobile set to a rock radio. As much as a banger this song was, Dean still stopped nodding his head when he noticed something was off.  
His crush had his elbows on his desk and his face burried in his hands. The gloom filling the space was almost palpable through the window panes. Dean's smile gradually disappeared as he was descending. He stopped his swing stage and knocked on the window once, twice. The man inside swiftly lifted a head that still seemed heavy and wiped a hand over his cheeks and his red, tired eyes. Had he been crying ? Dean felt the saddest pinch on his heart. Who the fuck made that proud, handsome man cry ? 

He mouthed a "You ok ?", to which the businessman responded with a nod and a strained grin that felt so forced it hurt.  
Oh how Dean wished he could move through solid matter just to get in that office and give a warm hug to him... But, although he lacked that superpower, he still wasn't completely powerless. He was gonna give another type of show to his crush and kick his sadness' sorry ass.

He hit a button on the platform's remote allowing it to make its way further down until the floor of the office was at Dean's stomach level. Making sure he had the other man's attention, he then started the silly yet classic routine of climbing down imaginary stairs, step by step, his upper body and head gradually disappearing below the floor. Man, the people on floor 15 were probably wondering why the fuck was wrong with the cleaner upstairs but Dean didn't care, they weren't the ones he tried to cheer up.  
It seemed to work, though, and the slight yet genuine smile that shyly appeared on his crush's face only encouraged him further. He did it all. The stairs, the elevator, the escalator. He even used his foot to press on the remote to make the swingstage ascend while he pretended to hoist himself up using an invisible rope. He was absolutely delighted to see the man inside being responsive and covering his mouth to hide a chuckle that probably sounded charming.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes widened. He stopped his antics and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, hitting it a bit too violently when he pressed it against the glass. With a look of urgency, he gestured insistantly at his mobile. Puzzled, the man inside furrowed his brows and got up to the window to squint at the screen. Dean pointed frantically at his cellular, at his earplugs, and at the businessman who wasn't sure he understood what was expected of him. 

"Put it on ! Put that radio on !" Screamed Dean in pure excitement. His crush raised his eyebrows but still played along. The cleaner watched him get his phone out, plug headphones in, and give a few swipes and taps. As soon as the man showed his screen and raised his lovely eyes to give him an inquisitive look, Dean kept the show going. He kept it going hard.

With Steppenwolf's "Born to be Wild" blasting in his ears (and hopefully his crush's too, if he didn't get the wrong station), Dean popped up the collar of his coveralls in a cocky gesture and lipsynched flawlessly to the song. On the other side of the glass, his beloved businessman smiled so wide his white teeth showed, and he sat on the deep blue rug of his office to fully enjoy the performance. The worker spared no effort and gave it all, mouthing the words to a T, miming a wild ride on an invisible bike, playing some sick riffs on an air guitar and busting some dance moves. He went all the way, never stopping, never once giving a shit about the possibility of someone entering the office and seeing him silently rocking out to the song in their ears. The man inside showed no sign of annoyance or shame by proxy, quite the contrary : he was having a hella good time watching that awesome window cleaner giving his all, and he laughed heartily whenever Dean made a silly face.

Eventually, the song came to an end. Dean, whose unbridled efforts had quickened his breath and reddened his cheeks, bowed down like a theater actor. Inside, his crush stood up and applauded him. Dean could have sworn he heard him go "Woo !" despite the thick glass between them. His heart swelled up in pride and joy at the boss' own glee. Men should be allowed to cry, of course they should, but happiness suited that handsome face so much better than tears...  
The screen of the CEO's phone lit up, breaking their little moment. He didn't pick up the call instantly, though. He brought his fingers to his lips to kiss them before pressing them on the glass. He mouthed a "Thank you" and Dean saw the most sincere gratefulness in those pretty blue eyes. Then, he held the phone to his ear and, with one last look to the cleaner, he had to leave his office.

Dean set his own palm over the spot where his crush's hand had been. With a pleased sigh, he bent to grab his gear and finally worked at those windows. They weren't going to clean themselves after all.

~ * ~ 

_Inside_

"Come in !" Said Castiel in a sing-songy tone.  
"You sure seem more cheerful, sir, that's good !"  
"Yes, thank you Linda, i do feel better." The boss got up and quickly went to his secretary to offer his assistance with a cumbersome pile of mail she was carrying. She grinned at him, appreciating his helpful gesture.  
"You received some good news ?" She asked, always a bit nosy.  
"No, i just... Saw something funny outside. Earlier." He eluded the question with a little cough and a nod towards the bunch of letters and packages. "It's as if emails weren't ever invented, huh ?"  
"Oh, about that !" Linda's hands flailed a tad as she remembered, and she got an envelope out of the pile to give it to her boss. "The courrier said he got this one from a man outside. There's no sender info, no adress, just 'East office, floor 16', i supposed it was for you..."

Castiel held back a snort : it was obvious his secretary's curiosity was through the roof, seeing how she twisted her neck to try and peek while he was opening the mysterious envelope. But she was also professional, and when her boss gave her an amused look, she straightened up and whispered a sincere "S-sorry !"

"No problem. It's late, Linda, you should go home."  
"Are you sure ? Is there anything else i could help you with ?"  
"No, thank you. Have a nice evening."  
"You too, Mr Novak."

He sat at his desk and turned the envelope around. Something slipped out of the opening, and he instantly knew what it was. A rectangle of plastic that fit in the palm. Mostly white, with pink buttons. A small postit note was sticked to it. On it, just a few words :

_Play with me next time._ ❤ 

Castiel leaned back on his chair. His finger traced along his lower lip softly as he was gazing at the vibrator's remote, the very same that Windexer had in his hand last week. 

Let's hope its signal could pass through double glazed glass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Get your motor runnin', head out on the highway ! ♪ ♫
> 
> Come back tomorrow for another chapter, ok buddy ? Meanwhile, take care, dance to your favorite track, and have a nice day or night ! Buh-bye !


	5. Both Sides / After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello pal !
> 
> Welcome to today's chapter. Things get steamy again because i'm stupid :B
> 
> Also, the point of view shifts. to ease things, every shift is announced with an "Inside" or "Outside".

  
Outside, Dean parked at the warehouse and got out of the cleaning company's van. This week had been rough. It felt like every pigeons living in this damn city had some personal vendetta against him and appeared to have shat their brains out exclusively on the buildings he had to clean. Today was friday, though, and he found solace in the fact that a long, relaxing weekend was ahead of him. But, just like pigeons, the stars were apparently aligned to make him miserable to the very end : his boss stormed up to him as soon as he set foot inside the warehouse.

"Winchester ! I got a call from the Clevedale Building, I was told you did a sloppy job there yesterday, care to explain ?"  
"What the hell ?" answered the employee, knowing damn well it was a lie. True, Wingman's CEO's picture windows had been left uncleaned two weeks ago, after Dean gave him that dirty little display. The next two weeks, rock show included, he had been doing his job, and he had done it right, he was sure of it. Dean grumbled as he opened his locker. "Who said that ?"  
"I don't know, some guy working there, i didn't get the name, look -" Luke slammed his callused hand on the metal door and brutally closed his employee's locker, almost getting Dean's fingers pinched in the process. "I don't give a rat's ass who called. You didn't do your damn job, so you're gonna go there and finish it !"  
"But it's soon 7 pm, i'm already on overtime ! And i know i did my -"  
"Just GO, alright ?!" Luke ordered, his face going red while a vein pulsed at his temple.

There was no use trying to reason with his boss when he was like that, and Dean was too tired to start a fight and risk getting fired. He sighed as he picked up his bag and headed back for the parking lot.

"Which floor was it ?" He asked Luke with no motivation in his tone whatsoever.  
"16. Now move !"

Dean frowned.

~ * ~

The daylight was slowly fading away, letting dusk take its place and paint the skyline in a gradient of blue and pink. The moon was barely visible as it rised timidly to the east, and the buildings of the business district were turning into tall, dark shadows. People who worked late were making their way back back home, others were heading to restaurants for an early dinner, and Dean wanted to be one of them but noooo. No no no. He was driving back to the damn 16th floor and its damn windows he was damn sure he cleaned thoroughly on thursday. If it was his crush that made the call to complain to Luke, well... As handsome as he was, Dean hoped he had a good excuse !

He was quick to abandon all hope when he parked, though : all the lights of the Clevedale Building were out. There was no one there anymore. He mumbled to himself all the way from his parking spot to the service elevator, and up to the roof where he got to his platform and went four stories down. When he arrived at the picture windows he knew by heart by now, a mixture of good memories and bitterness had a little fight in his head. Yeah, the guy was hot as hell but come on, what was his friggin' deal, making the cleaner come back that late on a friday ? Ah, maybe it wasn't him who called. Dean was unfair and was perhaps to quick with his assumptions... Whatever. He was just going to give those stupid panes a quick rub, since they had been cleaned yesterday, it should be enough. The quicker he'd start, the sooner he'd be done with it.

The second he pressed his chamois on the glass, the light turned on inside. A dark figure appeared out of the shadows. Two piercing eyes were locked in his. Dean blurted a "Jeezubfs-!" And the small of his back bumped softly against the railing of his platform. The fright that made his heart pulsate quicker didn't linger for long and was soon replaced by excitement when he realised what had startled him exactly.

Dean took in the scene at first. So far he only had known this office in the daytime. Seeing it lit up offered another perspective. Instead of cold neon tubes you'd see in most workplaces, the lights here had a warmer glow, giving a more intimate and welcoming feel to the room. They reflected on the furniture's palisander wood, giving it a rich caramel tone. The walls that appeared ecru white in the afternoon now had a more cosier, creamier tint.

The master of that remarkable domain was standing there, whisky glass in hand, staring at Dean.

His stance was imposing, almost noble. Any trace of the vulnerabilty Dean witnessed last tuesday was gone, only pure confidence remained, and this aura of dignity gave him the looks of a greek statue. Minus the nudity, of course, but Dean didn't think it was a bad thing right now : formal wear being one massive turn on for him, he was absolutely delighted by the fine suit the businessman was wearing. Fully black from head to toe, it was perfectly tailored for him and complimented his silhouette. Lastly, the window cleaner observed his crush's cheeks weren't as cleanly shaved as usual, and the stubble he sported was definitely adding to his tremendous charm. The minor grudge he possibly held towards that godlike man were instantly gone. Dean fucking swooned.

His eyes went half lidded. With a nod of his chin directed to the black waistcoat and shirt, he softly bit on his lower lip to signify how appetizing he thought his crush was. The latter had a confident smirk and mouthed "I know." before bringing his whisky glass to his lips for a sip. 

Cocky bastard...

Inside, Castiel was winging it. He usually didn't act that pretentious, but he couldn't help it right now.

When he was younger and barely started his company, he had struggled with self esteem. He eventually discovered some truth to the saying "clothes makes the man". Dressing sharp made others look at him differently and take him more seriously. It helped him to build enough confidence and not feel like an impostor that had no right or qualification to be a CEO. The years had passed, and he could now run that company in a clown costume if he really wanted it : the man didn't need the clothes to make him anymore. Most of the time, he'd roll with a basic suit and an old tie. But on some days, he would rock the three piece like it was nobody's business... Especially since he noticed it made a certain cleaner all hot and bothered.

He was surely thankful to Windexer and his immense efforts to make him smile last week. The man had seen him vulnerable and defeated by the slow decline of his company, yet he didn't mock him. But on the other hand, Castiel didn't forget the cleaner's other lewd display either ! He wanted to cast his worries aside for just a moment and resume their little game where they'd left it. It was something that had brought him joy and fun, and he needed to keep it going a little further, for a little longer.  
He knew how much of an inconvenience it must have been for the cleaner to come back that late, for a fallacious reason no less, but Cas wanted to be sure they wouldn't be interupted. Therefore, chosing a time where no employees could barge in on them seemed a good option, and he intended to make it up to poor Windexer later.

Castiel got his hand out his pocket to set the light dimmer and his empty glass on the coffee table. He pulled a comfy, black leather chair nearby and turned it to face the window. He kept his gaze on Windexer as he doffed his jacket.

Outside, Dean whispered a "Yeah Daddy, take it off..." to himself. He watched the man turn to hang his jacket and appreciated the satin sheen of the back of that tight waistcoat, like a raven's plumage. His crush was a vision in black, a dominating presence that Dean admired as much as he desired right now. When the boss loosened his tie, opened a button of his collar and undid the cuff links on his sleeves to roll them up to his elbows, the cleaner felt a rush of warmth flowing through his body. If he was inside that room, he would absolutely bend over the desk and beg that man to ravish him. The CEO then sat on the chair with such poise, looking like a king on a throne. 

Only now did Dean remarked an odd spot of white that stuck out of the man's pocket and clashed with the black waistcoat. 

Inside, Castiel smirked when he saw Windexer's eyes widen a tad as he recognized the item. He slipped it out to show the vibrator's remote in its full glory. With a tilt of the head and a raise of his eyebrows, Cas asked a silent question, to which the cleaner answered with a nod.  
He crouched to his bag to look for something that seemed well hidden, and finally held up a small tube of lubricant in one hand, and the incriminating object in the other. Castiel had expected the vibrator to be white, but it was the same shade of pink as the buttons on the matching remote. It was neither long nor big, which was probably the point : it looked like it had to be inserted entirely, and it had a loop of string attached to it for a more practical removal. 

With a gesture, the boss encouraged his cleaner to proceed. Windexer showed no sign of hesitation and rather seemed absolutely into it, judging by his hazy gaze and the tender blush on his cheeks. He unzipped the coveralls and slipped his arms out of them, exposing his magnificent torso. Castiel's eyes went half lidded and a rumbly groan slipped from his parted lips. God that man was exquisite.  
It appeared the cleaner wanted to keep some things hidden, much to Cas' delight. His jumpsuit stayed at hip level and his hands disappeared behind his back. The unseen action left so much to the boss' imagination, he found it even more erotic. Windexer's facial expression of pleasure was the only silent giveaway of how good it felt, and the empty palms he showed to Cas a minute later were the only proof the vibrator was where the boss wanted it to be.

Castiel didn't toy with the remote just yet. It stayed in his left hand while the right one went to the buckle of his belt.

Outside, Dean couldn't help himself. When he saw the man inside slowly pull the zipper of his pants down, he got closer to the window almost unconsciously, as if he was pupeteered by a higher being. As a definitive evidence he indeed had cleaned those damn windows last tuesday, Dean, in his foolish attempt to get closer to the boss, bumped his body against the glass so transparent he forgot it was there. The cold surface did absolutely nothing to cool his burning skin down, and he powerlessly watched the CEO get his dick out of his pants. Dean's greedy tongue slid along his upper lip, his hungry eyes fixated on a cock he only dreamt about so far. He had red hot fantasies about that walking GQ cover of a man for the past two or three months, so of course he imagined him well hung, why the fuck wouldn't he ? And although his estimation wasn't too far from the real deal, he was absolutely pleased to remark the businessman was even thicker that he had thought. 

The boss gave slow strokes on his length from tip to base and let his head lull back as his eyelids fluttered. Dean muffled a moan. He could have sworn he saw the guy mouth a "Fffuck" and he wasn't able to hear it, when he'd been dying to know how he sounds. That handsome bastard was killing him.  
He slapped his palm on the glass out of frustration. Silly him, feeling jealous of a hand he wanted to replace with his lips, just to be the one to cause that lovely reaction.  
Dean could very well whip his own cock out if he wanted, but in a way, he felt like he wasn't authorized to do so. Maybe it was an unsaid rule he was imposing to himself, or that dominating aura the man exuded without even trying, he wasn't sure, but he was ok with it. For now, he was simply enjoying that lifesize softcore porn video featuring the guy he had a hard crush on.

Said crush finally decided to be generous. Dean, so focused on the action, didn't notice the man's thumb pressing a button on the remote. He sure felt it, though. Inside him, the vibrator hummed slowly and made him gasp, his erection pulsing in his boxers. 

Inside, Castiel was loving the show. Windexer wasn't the only one feeling like he was watching some Redtube in the flesh. The CEO did as well, seating here in a comfy chair, dick in hand, his picture windows bearing ressemblance to a massive laptop screen displaying the most enticing pornstar. He appreciated the obedience too : the man didn't even touch himself yet, as if he was waiting for a signal. Clear rules were never set between them, and Castiel wasn't picky. If Windexer wanted him to play a more dominant role tonight, he could put on that mantle.

He amped up both the speed of his strokes along his cock, and the naughty sextoy inside Windexer, whose back arched in delight, his torso pressing against the glass in the process. His gaze blurried and got lost for a second as he was adjusting to the new speed. Castiel had a growl of frustration and got off his chair. From here, he could not see all the little nuances and quivers, nor could he hear the sounds if there was any. He got up and walked closer. 

Outside, Dean looked into those captivating eyes from up close, their beautiful blue darkened out of lust. He pressed a bit more against the window, wanting the CEO to touch him, take him, do anything he wanted to him, please... The other man's thumb toyed with the remote again. The vibrator's speed cranked up and relentlessly pulsated against Dean's prostate. His legs trembled hard and he fell to his knees, the businessman's dick at eye level. 

Dean never hated glass and its solid state as much as he did right now.

Just watching that handsome devil stroking his tantalizing hard cock wasn't enough anymore. With a shaky hand, he pulled down on his coveralls and boxers to free his own erection. But, as soon as his fingers wrapped over it, the CEO slapped his big hand on the window. A startled Deans' heart fluttered when he took in the other man's features.  
His stubbly jaw was clenched, and his threatening stare was burning with the promise of punishment if that naughty boy dared pleasuring himself when he wasn't allowed. Dean shuddered in delight, and his hands obediently went on his thighs.

He got rewarded with yet another press of the remote's button. The sextoy vibrated even more violently, right on the spot, making Dean moan and roll his hips in desperation. 

Inside, Cas, still stroking his length, watched Windexer shivering and rutting. He loved every second of it. A certain frustration was nagging him at the back of his head, screaming him to stop, go to the next office where the window could be opened, grab that man on his platform and fuck him right here right now. All in due time. What was going on right now was perfect as it was, although it was starting to be unfair to the poor cleaner !  
After a minute or two of being the only one to treat himself, soft hearted Castiel gave in to Windexer's avid stare. When the cleaner made another shy attempt to palm at his cock, he encouraged him with a nod. 

Outside, Dean finally got to it and made up for the lost time by immediately pumping his fist fast. That dominating, towering man in front of him, that ridiculously sexy situation, the vibrator in his ass... All that build up had made him extremely sensitive and he clearly knew he wasn't going to last very long. He could tell his crush was getting close as well, as his hand movement kept increasing in speed and his chest was heaving harder. 

"Yes. Yes, c'mon sir, show me" Dean whispered, watching the businessman who closed his eyes and pressed his forearm against the window for better support, his quick breathing fogging up the glass. And, after a few more strokes, the CEO bit down on his lower lip harshly as he came, muffling his groan in the process. He made a mess on the window pane but Dean barely noticed, too busy admiring the expression of pure extasy on that handsome man's face.  
The cleaner let out a whimper, knowing he'd be in the same state any second now. But what really pushed him over the edge was the following gesture from the man inside.  
He ran a finger on his cum dripping lazily on the glass and brought it up to slowly wrap his sensual lips around it, all the while looking down at the cleaner with a hazy gaze laced with remanent lust.

Dean fucking lost it. 

His eyes rolled up before closing and he moaned softly, shuddering as he spilled on the cold metal of his platform. He stayed on his knees for a few more second, his body still tingling.

Inside, Castiel didn't move either. He too was basking in bliss and didn't want that moment to end too abruptly. He just saw that gorgeous adonis outside reach his orgasm, the vision was still burning in his brain and he hoped that it would never leave, that it would be in his dreams every night. He eventually readjusted his cock in his pants and bent down to grab the remote to stop the vibrator's devilish jig.  
When he turned back to the window, Windexer was getting up on his shaky legs and putting back his coveralls.

Outside, Dean felt his heart melt when the businessman gave him the most endearing smile he'd ever seen. There was no awkwardness, just a gratitude so genuine the cleaner couldn't help but grin just as much. Then, his crush got his phone out and quickly typed a note before showing it to him

_'Sorry, I couldn't resist. I hope i didn't get you in too much trouble ? If so, please tell your boss to call me. I'll settle it.'_

Dean had a sincere laugh and simply shrugged, making a face that clearly meant he didn't care much. The time he just spent on floor 16 had been too pleasant to let minor concerns get to him. He opened the memo app on his own cellular and typed a response.

_'Definitely worth it, np. Thanks for the show, you look damn good when you come.'_

He watched the boss' blush deepen a tad, visibly flattered. For a second, he hesitated, his fingers hovering above the keys on his phone screen. He quickly erased 'wanna come to my place' to replace it with a less daring response he showed through the glass. 

_'imma go now. Thanks for the jerk off material you gave me tonight, handsome.'_

Inside, Cas laughed as he waved the cleaner goodbye and watched him ascend towards the roof on his platform. Still wanting to repay the other man for his trouble, Castiel called an excellent burger joint he knew about and whose boss he was good friend with. As he was cleaning the mess he made on his own window, he asked the chef for a peculiar favor.

Outside, a dreamy smile never left Dean's lips as he took the service elevator all the way down and left to go to his van. He absolutely wasn't pissed anymore, how could he ? The little show up here had been a very nice conclusion to this day, and a peaceful weekend was ahead of him.  
His last chore was simply to drive the van back to the cleaning company and get his chevy to drive back home, but he was so relaxed, it barely bothered him.

~ * ~ 

As he left the warehouse, he noticed a moped had arrived in the parking lot, probably while he was changing his clothes from coveralls to casual. The two-wheeler's colors matched its driver jacket and helmet, making Dean think someone had ordered food, but this made no sense, he was the last one leaving the place.  
The delivery man got off his vehicle and seemed very sure of himself as he walked up to Dean.

"Here ya go, sir." He said, holding out a plump paper bag to the cleaner who frowned in confusion.  
"Wait- for me ? I think you got something wrong, pal, i didn't order anything."  
"Nah, you didn't. Someone else did, for you. I got the right adress, you match the description my boss gave me, that's all i need."  
"What the hell..." Whispered Dean, looking at the bag which smelled damn good. He hadn't eaten yet, after all.  
"There was a message, too, dunno if it can help," added the man as he tapped on his phone to get to the delivery's specifics to read out loud. "Sorry again, hope this will be enough of a repayment, see you next thursday."

Dean laughed and smiled fondly, his tense grip around the paper bag finally relaxing. This was enough of a denouement for the delivery man, who walked back to his moped.

"Wait, how much do i owe you ?" Wondered the cleaner, already getting a hand in his pocket to reach for his wallet.  
"Nothing. The guy who ordered already paid. Have a nice evening, sir."  
"Huh, thanks. You too." 

Dean watched the two-wheeler leave, its engine buzzing and fading down in the distance. He looked down on the generously filled paper bag, still feeling pleasantly confused. He whistled as he went to his car.

He got home and settled in his couch before turning his tv on. "Awesome !" He exclaimed as he unwrapped what was in the bag. Guilty of a little prejudice, he had expected the food in there to maybe be a bit too fancy, not sure if Wingman's CEO had a taste for more refined things. When he bit down on one of the two copious burgers, Dean groaned in happiness as his eyes rolled up to the heavens. The fries happened to be just as good, the side of onion rings were a perfect addition, and the pie for dessert looked to die for.  
Still chewing on a mouthful, Dean held up his bottle of beer to his invisible benefactor.

"Chank you, Handshome Thurshday Man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done !
> 
> Have a pleasant day or night, buddy <3


	6. Outside / Lending a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello ! Hope you're still doing good !
> 
> Here's chapter 6, where things get a bit more serious. I hope you'll still enjoy it !
> 
> By the way, i just want to sincerely thank everybody who's reading this story, gave it kudos or bookmarked it. I'm very grateful, you know ? I wrote this just for my personal fun, and i know it's not the most amazing thing ever, so i'm very thankful to know some people found it interesting ! Thanks x 100 for the support, really !

  
_The following week_

"Son of a bitch, would you please-" 

Dean got up and let out a sharp cry of frustration and glared at the tire he was trying to change. If looks could kill, that rusty, stubborn nut on the rim that refused to unscrew would drop dead right now. In a petty gesture, Dean gave a last kick to the car and went to the coffee machine to take a 5 minutes break. On his way, he politely nodded to a client who was waiting for her car, and was surprised to see the rather hostile stink eye she gave him. It took him a few seconds to recognize the tiny brunette, bespectacled secretary he briefly saw once when she barged in his crush's office.

"Do you play childish pranks here too, should i expect to find a dead fish in my vent ?" She asked Dean while he was pouring coffee in his mug. He snorted and tried to give a contrite smile, but it still came out amused, much to the little miss' dismay. An apology was clearly in order, and Dean didn't hesitate :  
"I'm sorry ma'am, it was just a little bit of fun, i won't do it again."  
"Umpf. It's fine, i suppose." She huffed, no doubt realising she was foolish to hold a grudge, and getting all up in the mechanic's face wasn't very civil. "There was no real harm done but you have to understand, my boss was going through a rough patch -he still is, mind you- and i took your warning call seriously !"

Dean's remorse grew more genuine. He didn't regret being an ass to his crush by interrupting one of their moments, but he admitted to himself he could have found a better way to do so, rather than calling the secretary's office to tell her the boss was having a stroke.

"I'm sincerely sorry, alright ?" He repeated, looking down as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I had no idea. He's in trouble, then ?"

The little miss nodded, her hand nervously tweaking at her red handbag. 

"He keeps to himself, but I've seen the reports : his company's not doing well these past few months, and- Oh, why am I telling you all this ! It's none of your concern. Sorry."  
"No worries." Dean said, trying to be reassuring. The way she blurted out that information, she seemed to have a lot on her chest. The mechanic grabbed a plastic cup and poured her a coffee as well. She took the beverage and blew on it, her gaze still a bit lost.

"He's a good man, you know." She took a sip and closed her eyes, finding the hot coffee soothing. "If the company ever goes bankrupt, i doubt i'll ever find a better workplace."  
"It's that bad ?"  
"Hmhm. He's been working hard to solve things, it's tormenting him, i can see it. I've, huh..." She blushed as she revealed she had been nosing about. "I've tried to investigate, read the reports to see if i could find the root of the problem, but accounting never was my forte. I wouldn't know where to start."  
"I get that." Said Dean, patting her on the shoulder politely. "Look, don't worry too much. I don't know your boss that well but, the way you talk about him, he sure sounds like he's gonna fix it." He plastered a hopeful grin on his lips to try and raise the poor little miss' morale. There was something deeply heartwarming with Dean, his cheerfulness always was communicative. She brightened up and smiled gratefully, allowing adorable dimples to softly crease her cheeks.

"And if he ever dies trying," Dean added jokingly "I'll call you to let you know !"

The secretary let out an exagerated gasp of pretend outrage and gave a playful push to the mechanic's arm.

~ * ~ 

When the swing stage stopped its descent on the 16th floor, Dean's lips curled down in a disappointed pout. The big office was empty, his handsome crush was nowhere to be seen. The cleaner did his job and washed the picture windows in silence, letting his mind wander. Maybe the boss was out and about courting some investors or begging bankers for a loan to get his business back on track ? He could only guess. Oh how he'd like to help him, though...  
What assistance could he even offer anyway ? He doubted his cumulated salaries would be enough to bail out an entire company. At least Dean hoped that, as frivolous as they might be, their silly sexy exchanges had been enough of a fun distraction for that poor man.

Once he was done with the boss' office, he moved his platform along the wall to work on the long, lateral row of smaller windows connecting to other rooms of the floor. He washed those one after the other, his head empty, focusing on the music in his earplugs. He pulled them out of his ears a little while later when he noticed the seventh window was opened. He was about to politely ask the guy inside if he could close it to clean it, when he heard him converse on the phone.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to file for bankruptcy at the end of the month, or the next."

Dean's brows furrowed and he listened to the sudden instinct telling him to hide. He silently stepped aside on the platform to disappear from the window frame as he kept eavesdropping.

"No, no no, that loser trusts me way too much. Either that or he's just too stupid to see i'm bleeding him dry !" The guy had a sharp laugh, and Dean's jaws clenched.  
He leaned just enough to see what the guy looked like, but he was still seating in his chair with his back turned to the outside. The cleaner saw no names or clues to the man's identity, except maybe for a big shelf against the wall which was filled with folders and binders. Dean couldn't clearly make out most of their labels from here except for two or three that read "IRS" or "tax report". It seemed evident now that this douchebag here was an accountant.

"Ahah ! Yeah. Anyway, that sucker's on his last leg, I just have to give one last push. ... What ? No, i'm not greedy. Well- yeah, i am, but who cares : i'll just get hired somewhere else, rinse and repeat. I'm becoming good at that shit,"

The man turned on his chair slightly. Dean saw the long neck and aquiline nose that gave him the looks of a vulture wearing a human costume. He was holding a usb drive, its black plastic shell reflecting the afternoon sun briefly. 

"I covered my tracks, falsified the books i cooked, sent the money offshore... After Wingman's down, we'll just have to lay low and bam. Vacation in the sun for you and me, baby."

Dean was already suspicious that sleazy swindler inside was refering to his crush's company, it seemed rather obvious. But when the name Wingman dropped and left no room for doubt, the fire of Dean's indignation only burnt harder. Maybe it was stupid of him to take that matter that personally, but he had grown really fond of the handsome CEO. And even if he hadn't, anyone with enough of a moral compass would say that whole shit was infuriating and disgusting anyway. 

The man ended his conversation, and Dean mentally insulted himself : he should have been more reactive and get his mobile out to record the convesation ! Stupid ! He got lucky nonetheless, and his hopes surged when he saw the grifter stand up and go to a nearby safe to type a four numbers code on a pad. From the corner of the window, Dean watched him like a hawk. 1-2-7-2. The digits played on a loop in his head.

The cleaner had a little gasp and ducked out of sight when the accountant turned to face the window. From where he was standing, the bastard could only see the blue sky and the bustling city skyline. The platform, its solid wires and its cleaner were out of the frame. Luckily, the man didn't move and simply whistled a happy tune, unaware of the amateur spy who was crouching under the window and who was hoping so hard the swindler wouldn't lean on the sill to enjoy the breeze.

 _Fuck off fuck off 1-2-7-2 fuck off asshole 1-2-7-2 get the fuck out of your fucking office you hook nosed bitch 1-2-7-2 -_ Dean's heart was thumping so fast it made the blood in his temple pound inside his poor head. Cold drops of an acrid, stress-induced sweat rolled from his armpits and over his ribs. He wasn't scared of the dude, he was pretty sure he could kick his ass easy. He simply was caught up in the situation and, above all, didn't want the guy to close his window.  
Fortunately, it stayed unlocked, and Dean heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He carefully risked a glance inside to confirm the office was empty. He had a long sigh of relief that seemed to unlock his whole body from its tensed state. He still had to stay alert, though, no time for slacking !

He opened the pane wider, undid the safety harness around his hips and thighs, and proceeded to climb in as cautiously as he could, keeping his movement slow and making sure he didn't knock anything in the process. He tiptoed to the safe and punched the code, trying to ignore a part of his brain that was berating him. Why in fresh hell was he doing that ?! Why was he getting involved in a situation he had nothing to do with ? _What the fuck, Winchester ??_  
Because... Well, because in this moment, it felt like the right thing to do. He could have chosen to tell Wingman's boss about what he heard the accountant say, but what proof would he have to back that claim ? And what if the swindling vulture ended up getting wind of the suspicions about him, who's to say he wasn't going to get rid of that supposedly incriminating usb drive ? Fuck, Dean was here now, right now, and he had to use the situation to his advantage to hopefully lend a helpful hand to the poor CEO whom he wanted to be happy and thriving.

The safe opened and Dean didn't hesitate anymore. He took the hard drive and shoved it in his pocket before closing the door. He swiftly went back to the window and climbed out, his heart beating so hard it felt like he was going to hurl it out. He didn't even take time to clean the glass and got the fuck out of dodge pronto ! ... Well. As pronto as his platform would allow. Which was not very pronto.

When he considered himself to be at a safe distance, he pulled out his phone and called the garage he worked at to ask for a particular client's contact information.

~ * ~ 

As soon as he was done with his job, Dean got out of the building and went to the cleaning company's van. He drove it in a back alley behind the Clevedale Building and waited there, tapping his finger nervously on the wheel. To a certain level, this whole story felt like some small scale thriller. Incriminating evidence gathered in a rather shady manner to hopefully accuse an even shadier swindler and save an average size company... It lacked the grandeur of a John Grisham novel, sure, but Dean still found it exhilerating !  
He had been hesitant to mail the usb drive to the boss the same way he had the vibrator's remote : what if the scummy accountant inadvertently got a hold of it for whatever reason ? He could also wait and give the drive directly to his crush, but he wasn't here today, what if he didn't come back until tomorrow ? What if he was on some business trip and would only return in a week ? No, he couldn't wait. He had to act now.  
The option he had chosen wasn't 100% safe either : he had no certitude the secretary wasn't working against her own boss, but the cleaner wanted to trust his guts. Her caring for the CEO seemed so genuine, so heartfelt, Dean wanted to believe she would do what's right.

Dean saw her as she got out of the service door. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she trotted to the van, and Dean leaned to open the passenger side door to her. The vehicle bounced and creaked as she sat on the battered seat and slammed the door shut. 

"You said you had something important to show me ? Wait -" She asked before widening her eyes. She looked around the van's compartment. "You're not going to show me your junk, are you ? Where is the hidden camera ?"  
"Vindictive much ?" Said Dean, smiling nonetheless. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.  
"Sorry, i'll stop. Tell me, what is it ?"

The cleaner hesitantly got the usb drive out and held it to the secretary as he related the accountant's phone conversation, and his foolish stunt to get the evidence out of the safe.

"I knew it !" She exclaimed when Dean was done. "I knew Porter was as sleazy as he looked ! I never trusted that jerk, him and his beady eyes, they always gave me the chills."

She shuddered before holding the drive close to her heart as if it appeased her. 

"Since i flat out stole that evidence from a safe, i have no idea how valid it could be in a court of law, i ain't a lawyer..." Said Dean, his brows furrowing in concern.  
"I'll still give it to Mr Novak," she reassured him. "I'm sure he'll know what to do, he always does."

The cleaner froze for a second.

"Say that again ?"  
"What ? ... Mr Novak ?"

A dreamy smile stretched Dean's lips and a discrete blush bloomed on his cheeks. As he noticed Linda squinting at him, he cleared his throat and tried to appear more serious.

"Anyway, huh, can i count on you to give that to- ahem- to Mr Novak, then ?"  
"Oh, absolutely." She said with absolutely no hesitation.

She opened the door and shifted in the seat to get out, but paused for an instant to wonder :

"What should i say if he asks details about how i got this ?"  
Dean shrugged.  
"Whatever you want, i don't mind. You can even say you found the usb drive yourself."  
"But that would be unfair... No, i'm gonna be honest about it, period. And do tell, what's the name of Mr Novak's savior ?"  
"Er- Winchester." Said Dean, keeping the playing field even and giving as much information as he just received.  
"Ooh, like the gun ?" Linda asked, visibly amused.  
"Just like the gun, ma'am." Answered the cleaner, grinning back at her.  
"Very well." She got out and turned to Dean. The gratitude in her eyes was undeniable. "Thank you so much, Mr Winchester."

She closed the door and hurried back inside. Dean hoped, fucking hoped she was as honest as she looked.

He didn't start the engine quite yet and repeated "Mr Novak..." dreamily in a whisper, smiling like a doofus. Good thing he wasn't a highschool girl with a notebook and a pink pen at hand, or else that name would be written down repeatedly right now, with different flowery calligraphies too. Shame that Novak had no "i" to replace the dot of with a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done-de-Done !
> 
> See you soon for Chapitre Sept ! (Chapter seven. Leaning french, woo !)


	7. Inside / Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! How's it going ?
> 
> Welcome to Chapter 7 ! I hope you'll enjoy it, i modified it a bit !
> 
> You see, after a comment from ElioOliver4Ever who had hopes for a proper demise for Edward Porter the scummy accountant, i've decided to tweak the chapter. Basically, the whole part with Castiel and Ed in Cas' office is an addiction i wrote today, and i don't regret it ! It was fun and sort of cathartic to write, and it also shows CEO Cas in a different light. i think it's a neat enough conclusion for that plotline, in my opinion ? I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> Again, i'm thankful for all y'all's comments and kudos ! Thank you !

  
_The same day, early evening_

Castiel raised a hand to massage the back of his neck as a tired sigh made his nostrils flare a tad. He had to spend the afternoon out and about to meet some possible clients and hopefully get new projects to work on, he was exhausted. He turned his head to glance at his reflection in the elevator's mirror, snorting joylessly at his appearence. He looked like a hobo. The dark circles under his eyes revealed his weariness, his jaws were stubbly, his old blue tie hung lose around his unbuttoned collar, and his battered trenchcoat had known better days. Wasn't it sad how his own well being seemed codependent to his company's ? Who could really blame him though, he had worked so hard to make Wingman prosper, and now it was going to shit, how else was he supposed to feel ?  
Maybe he should give it all up. Just bail outta here, sell his house and escape to an island in the sun where he'd do nothing all day... And perhaps he'd ask Windexer to come with him... Wouldn't that boy look good with a tan...

The elevator door opened with a 'ding', interrupting Castiel's reverie. He stepped out and walked along the open space where most of the creative team worked. There was no one there. It was late, they were all done for the day, and Cas was too, he just had to come back to get his briefcase before heading home.  
A sudden little squeak startled him, and he saw his secretary excitedly waving at him from her desk. His eyebroys furrowed in incomprehension.

"Linda ? What are you doing here that late ?" He wondered as he stepped closer to the woman.  
"I have something to show you, something important !" She seemed tense, but also absolutely thrilled. She was holding her pink laptop in her hand, while the other clasped around Cas' arm to gently pull him to his big office. Intrigued, he followed her inside and watched her set her computer on her boss' desk, along with a usb drive she plugged a port.

"Please, sit down !" Linda encouraged him, patting at the leather chair's back. Castiel did as he was told.  
"Oh... Kay, what am I looking at exactly ?" He asked, watching the screen and seeing a whole bunch of text files, excel spreadsheets and email copies in a folder.  
"It's from Mr Porter. I, huh, I thought you would know what to make of it."

Castiel, still unsure of all of this was about, squinted at the screen and started opening files to read them. It took him several minutes to go through the incriminating data. Linda stayed by his side, tweaking nervously at her hand as she watched her boss' expression change from puzzled to defeated to angry, sometimes hearing him whisper a "Unvelievable..."  
In an attempt to make herself useful, she eventually got out to make him a nice cup of coffee. When she came back, she found him with his elbows on his desk and his face burried in his hand.

"M... Mr Novak ? Are you ok ?" She timidly asked, setting the cup of coffee close to her boss.  
"Linda, could you do me a favor and slap me ?" Castiel replied, his voice muffled behind his palms  
"Absolutely not."  
"Hhhhow could i have been so stupid !?" He exclaimed, bringing his hands up to grab at his messy hair. He was angry at himself for not seeing through Edward Porter, sleazy accountant, and his embezzlement scheme. His secretary brightened up, her tone hopeful :  
"So, you got something out of those files, then ?"  
"Oh, absolutely. I'm going to have to consult my lawyer, but even if i somehow can't drag that scummy bastard to court with this, i can still fire his sorry ass first thing in the morning."

Linda jumped for joy and clapped her hands excitedly as she squealed in pure glee. She was delighted to see her boss finally smile after weeks of self flagellation. Castiel sat more comfortably in his chair and sipped some coffee. After a happy sigh, he finally asked the question :

"Where did you even get that hard drive, Linda ?"  
"The window cleaner ! He gave it to me !"  
"The window cleaner ? M- uh- the one who comes on thursdays ?" Said Cas, glad he got able to swallow back the 'My' he had started to let slip.  
"Do we have any other ?"  
"No. No we don't. Where did he find it ?"

He avidly listened to Linda's retelling of the brave cleaner's tale. When her story was finished, Castiel's mouth was agape and his eyes wide in incredulity. Windexer really was full of surprises...

"Did he, huh... Did he happen to tell you his name at all ?" Castiel inquired, trying to look casual about it, but still scratching his cheek slightly as his gaze darted on the side.  
"Only his last name. Winchester."  
"Win-" 

Cas laughed out loud, his head rolling back against the chair. 

"What ?" Asked a rather puzzled Linda.  
"Nothing." He just wasn't too far off, what a coincidence. "I just thought of something funny. Ahem-"

He closed the folder on Linda's laptop to give it back to her and stored the incriminating hard drive carefully in his briefcase. His secretary was heading for the door and stopped at the treshold.

"So, everything is going to be ok for now, Mr Novak ?"  
"We're going to keep working hard to make up for our losses," he nodded. "But with Porter gone, at least there won't be anyone siphoning money out of us anymore. So, yes, things are looking up."  
"Thank God."  
"Thank Mr Winchester, I'd say." Castiel replied, blushing ever so slightly. His secretary squinted at him just as much as she did the cleaner earlier.

"Ahum. See you tomorrow, Linda. Have a nice evening."  
"I have his phone number saved, you know." She said as one of her eyebrow arched suspiciously.  
"Really ???" Castiel said, maybe a bit too enthusiastic. "... Really ? Good. Thank him for me, would you ?"

Linda rolled her pretty eyes and got her mobile out. A few quick taps, and the chime of Castiel's text notification resounded in the office. 

"With all due respect, Mr Novak, tell him yourself !"

And with a cute giggle, she headed out.

~ * ~ 

At his house, Castiel flopped on his couch and sighed happily. Finally he was seeing a light at the end of that tunnel, and he owed it all to the brave window cleaner. Maybe it would be nice to call him. To say thank you, at least.  
He got his phone out and stared at it for a solid minute, his thumb hovering over Mr Winchester's number, until nervousness got the best of him. He shoved his mobile back in his pocket, got it back out again, put it on his coffee table, stared at it as if it could talk, grabbed it again and finally tossed it in a nearby chair with a small grunt of frustration.  
Perhaps now was not the time. The victory wasn't 100% complete, and in a way, Castiel thought it would be wiser to make sure his swindling employee was going to be held accountable. That way, Cas would be certain the window cleaner's efforts won't have been for naught.

Tomorrow. Cross his heart, tomorrow he was going to call his savior to thank him properly, and possibly offer him a reward.

~ * ~

_The next day, friday morning_

Castiel was sitting at his desk, his gaze a bit lost, his blue eyes not really looking at anything as his mind was racing. His hands were clasped together, his thumbs softly tapping against the other. He felt relieved, content almost. He had just finished two important calls, one with his lawyer, the other with the police. That should be enough, the authorities had been notified, his lawyer was going to open up a case to get to court, the grifter was going to pay. What more could Cas need right now ?

From behind the door of his office, the boss heard Edward Porter's laugh. His jaws clenched hard. The blue of his irises went a shade darker as he gave a furious look to the general direction of that laugh.

Castiel wasn't really the vengeful type. To burning rancor, he much prefered forgiveness, and he always thought it was more fruitful to talk rather than to hold grudges. But... Not now. Not after what his accountant had done to him. The affront was too insulting, and it wasn't just about Castiel, too. By putting Wingman Advertisement in jeopardy, Porter had also attacked his fellow employees. Firing that scum discretely with just a letter wasn't going to cut it. 

Right now, Cas needed a nail. A final nail to hammer in a coffin that had weighed on his shoulders for too long now. 

He got up from his desk and went to open his door. With a curt tone, he called out to his accountant.

"Edward, could i see you in my office ?" 

Still smiling and proud of the joke he told to the graphic designer he was talking with, Porter stopped his conversation and passed through the door the CEO had kept open. Before closing it, Castiel saw Linda staring intensely at him from behind the various, cute potted plants she had on her desk. She seemed so tense yet so full of resolve, her teeth were nervously gnawing at her bottom lip. She nodded at him before mouthing a "Get him, boss !"

Edward probably felt something was off the moment the door closed and a rather heavy and uncomfortable silence invaded the vast office. Mr Novak, usually so pleasant and professional, had a stern expression that Porter had rarely seen, and if he didn't know any better, he was sure there was something bubbling up behind that stoic mask. Anger.

"I've decided to follow your advice, Ed." Castiel said, seating on the side of his desk while his accountant chose one of the two seats that faced it.  
"Which one, i give so many good ones." Porter jested, letting out a nervous laugh that died out when he saw the cheerful display wasn't reciprocated in the least.  
"The one about laying people off." Answered the boss, his jaws still clenched as he resisted the urge to kick that scumbag in the chin.  
"Oh ! Perfect ! Do you mind giving me names," said the accountant as he got a tablet out and was ready to type down. "I'm going to work on their severance pay asap."  
"Of course. Edward Porter. P-O-R-T-E-R. And that's it."

The silence got deafening. Ed didn't type. He lifted his head up from his tablet to look at Castiel and found no trace of humor on his face. The CEO's hand was going a tad white in the knuckles as it was gripping on the edge of the desk.

"Cas..." Edward said, his brain working on a panicky overdrive as he was starting to suspect his whole scheme had been discovered. This dreadful hypothesis was confirmed when he saw the item his boss got out of his pocket. The black usb drive. Porter's mouth hanged open.

At this moment, Castiel felt lucky, very lucky. What if his accountant had been a better conman ? What if he had covered his tracks better and made a stupid mistake ? The CEO didn't know if this scam was Porter's first, but it sure seemed like it. A good swindler would have been more careful and wouldn't have kept evidence on a usb drive hidden in a safe in the company he was siphoning money from.  
Maybe Porter had lacked vigilance and he usually wasn't that careless. Maybe this fateful thursday, yesterday, he had no other choice but to bring the drive to work. Maybe he felt he was so close, he got overly confident.  
The maybes weren't important right now, all that mattered was that Cas had been lucky enough that a courageous window cleaner was at the right place at the right time.

"Do you recognize this." Castiel said, not even bothering to take a questionning tone.  
"Castiel -"  
"Do you. Recognize this."  
"N-no." answered Porter, his attitude speaking volume on his discomfort.  
"Oh i think you do. I found this in a safe in your office. Very instructive, i must say. I've notified the police and contacted my lawyer."

Edward didn't try to defend himself anymore, seeing how his ruse was revealed. There was no backpedalling now, and he decided to play it more aggressively in the hopes of getting the CEO to back down.  
He got up from his chair. He was lanky, and tall. Taller than Mr Novak.

"Really now ? You're breaking into employees' safes to steal their belongings ?" Porter retorted, faking a cocky smile and looking down on his soon-to-be-previous boss. "Good luck trying to use that against me in a court of law. Haven't you heard of the exclusionary rule ?"  
"This only applies to the authorities or government agents, not private citizens. The safe you foolishly used to hide this is still company property. How do you think i got to open it ?" lied Castiel, refusing to involve Mr Winchester in that sordid affair. "I just had to call the company we bought if from and ask for a procedure to reset the code."  
"Wh-" Blurted Porter, who tried to argue back but got stiffled by the CEO, who had stood up as well and got closer to him.  
"No. Shut up. I'm not done. The evidence will be admissible, so you better start to lawyer up. I am going to sue you for all you're worth. And do you know what else i am going to do, Ed ?"

Porter had never, ever seen Mr Novak like this. For as long as he knew that man, he always saw him so poised and kind to a fault, a fault that the accountant exploited to its fullest. But the person in front of him right now was almost someone completely different. His eyes seemed darker and lit up by flames of anger, his tone was growing more threatening by the second, and there was an aura of power and wrath to him... So much so that, even though Ed was taller in size than Mr Novak, the man had such an imposing and dangerous presence, the accountant felt smaller than he ever been. He stepped back. Castiel only stepped closer and left no room for Porter to breathe. He felt trapped.

"I am going to call every company you worked in before mine, and i am going to ask them if they ever noticed something peculiar in their accounting. And you better pray they don't. Because if they do, i am going to do everything in my power to turn that case into a whole class action and get your sorry ass to rot in jail."

Mr Novak so rarely swore, hearing a vulgar word pass his lips only reinforced the feeling of uneasiness Porter was already drowning in.

"Now, if you would be so kind, get the fuck out of my sight before i slam your face into my desk in lieu of a severance pay."

Edward felt his legs tremble and almost give in under him. Still trying to preserve what little dignity he had left, he nervously cleared his throat and tried to stand straighter. He had no clever retort, no threats to utter, no apologies to murmur. His mind was blank and he only wanted to escape the stifling lead weight of the office's atmosphere. He opened the door and left.

On the threshold, Castiel watched him leave, leaning against the frame with his hands in pockets, still looking furious. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Linda again, behind her potted plants. She was looking straight at him and gave him a glorious thumb up, smiling wide.

Cas' mask of anger cracked. He grinned back.

~ * ~ 

_Later that day, in the evening_

Castiel felt invicible. From the moment he had sacked Porter, this feeling of victory never left him, and it was still continuing now as he entered his house. He went to his living room, put on a swingy jazz record and went to his bar to treat himself with a glass of his best whisky. He sat comfortably on his couch and hummed to the music, savoring this lovely moment.

Since he felt so confident, wasn't it the perfect time to do something he postponed yesterday out of nervousness ?

Cas grabbed his phone in his pocket and looked at it for a second before putting it on the coffee table in front of him. There was no need to be nervous. It was just a simple phonecall, nothing else. Castiel knew, thanks were in order, and he was being quite rude by delaying them. A reward should be considered, too, but he wasn't sure what Mr Winchester might possibly desire. Perhaps he could just ask him, wouldn't that be the simplest way ? 

The moment felt eerie, as if he was on the edge of taking the whole thing to the next level.

But... Would it be a bad thing ? 

They had their fun, each one on each side of the glass, wouldn't it be nice to break the ice ?

Castiel extended a shaky hand and this time, grabbed his phone.

~ * ~

Dean, laying on his own couch, paused the movie he was watching and rolled on the side to look at his phone ringing on the floor. Who was calling him that late in the evening ? And it was an unknown caller, too...  
He shrugged, and, too curious, picked up the call anyway.

"Hello ?"  
"Mr Winchester ?"  
"... Yes ?"  
"This is Mr Novak. From floor 16."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Oh God. Oh GoD hiS VoICE -

"H-hello sir." Dean managed to croak after a gulp.  
"I was calling to let you know, Linda accomplished the mission you gave her with flying colors. She entrusted me yesterday with the hard drive you so bravely retrieved, and, thanks to you, Wingman Advertisement is safe."

Dean paid no mind to the tone the boss was taking, maybe a bit too ceremonious for his taste. He was listening to the words that were spoken, yes, but to be quite honest, he was also fucking melting. That rich, raspy voice was doing things to him. 

"Glad i could help, sir." said Dean, absent mindedly running his fingers along his collarbone, feeling his skin tingle.  
"I would like to reward you, Mr Winchester. If you'd let me, of course."

Oh, with a voice that smooth and a face that handsome, Dean would let him do anything. Now if he could just whisper 'what are you wearing', things would be absolutely peachy right now...

"Nah, don't worry about it. I did it out of goodness of heart, that's just my style. Helping people, stealing evidence... You know. Window cleaning business."

Mr Novak chuckled low. Dean's eyelids fluttered close and his hand slid down a tad along his chest.

"As much as i admire your selflessness, i must insist. Is there any compensation i could offer you ?"  
"I... No..." _Just talk dirty to me, sir_ , Dean thought before adding "You really don't have to, i just wanted to help you out. I like you a lot. Sir." Oh, real smooth, dumbass. As if it wasn't obvious already.  
"The, uhm, the feeling's mutual. Very much so. B-but maybe can i interest you in another form of requital," the boss paused for a second. "A dinner, perhaps ? At my place ?"

Dean held his breath for a second, his eyes opening again. His hand froze over his chest.

"Mr Winchester ?"  
"Yeah. Yes. Dinner sounds amazing. What time ?"  
"Would 8 pm, tomorrow, be alright with you ?"  
"Awesome. Works for me."  
"Perfect. Goodbye then, Mr Winchester."

Gah, Dean didn't want the conversation to end, he wanted it to last forever ! In a desperate attempt to keep Mr Novak on the phone, he blurted one last key information.

"D-Dean."  
"I'm sorry ?"  
"It's Dean. My first name."

The CEO repeated it, lower, almost like a growl. Dean held back a moan as he swooned, his body shuddering softly.

"Well, it has been a real pleasure talking to you, Dean. I'm Castiel."  
"Pleasure's all mine, sir."  
"Have a nice evening, Mr Winchester, i'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
"Can't wait. Goodbye, Mr Novak."

Dean stared vaguely at his ceiling and had a content sigh. In his hand, his mobile vibrated and he held it up to see the boss just texted him his home adress. From the look of it, he appeared to live in a rather wealthy neighborhood, which didn't surprise Dean that much.  
He was just slightly annoyed at himself for being not daring enough. He should have asked Mr Novak to talk dirty to him with that husky voice of his. He was pretty sure he would have happily complied. Hell, the man didn't hesitate to jerk off in front of him last time, their little game had them throw decency to the wind for a while now !

Whatever. Should their dinner go smoothly on saturday, maybe he would ask then, with the added benefit of having that voice whisper the naughtiest things directly in his ear rather than through a phoneline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diddely-Done !
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter, stay cool !


	8. The Sweetest Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you ! I hope you're feeling ok today ? Me, i'm good :D
> 
> Ready for chapter 8 ? I hope you are because guess what, it's time to justify that Explicit rating i put on this dumb fic, haha ! Yeh yeh yeh, you get me, buddy : it's time for the bumping of the uglies 🍆 ! ... Hopefully, you won't find my writing too ugly :B ! Ahem.
> 
> Let's roll !

  
The Chevy Impala's purring stopped, but Dean didn't get out of the car just yet. His hands tightened nervously on the wheel as his gaze laid upon on a rather beautiful house. It wasn't particularly huge compared to the neighbours', which told Dean that Mr Novak wasn't the extravagant kind of guy who lives in a seven bedroom mansion while single. It had a contemporary feel to it, but the geometry of its architecture was softened by the discrete slopes of a luxurious garden that Dean could see through the fenced gate. The cleaner snorted when he noticed the impressive amount of windows, undoubtedly offering an abundance of natural light during the day and making the rooms so luminous.

"The twist is, it's a trap and he really invited me to clean them all." Laughed Dean, always resorting to humor when he was nervous.

He finally mustered the courage he needed to get out and crossed the street towards Mr Novak's humble abode. As he passed the open gate, he took in the scenery, and more especially the impressive bay windows of what appeared to be the living room. They extended along the walls and allowed him to see the other side of the garden, where he remarked a pool.

"Wow, damn..." He whispered, still nervous. 

Should he have dressed more formally ? He was wearing a simple jean, a grey t shirt, and a slate blue flannel, all clean. Only his old, battered jacket was in a less pristine state, but he had that sturdy thing for so long, it was like he didn't notice its flaws anymore. Dammit, Mr Novak was probaly gonna wear a suit, maybe Dean should have made an effort... Whatever, it was too late to cry over spilt milk. He rubbed his moistening hand on his jeans and pressed the doorbell's button. A pleasant chime echoed inside, and his host opened the front door a few seconds after.

Castiel had a radiant smile, his happiness shining through in the most endearing way. Notes of smooth jazz could be heard in the background and the comforting glow of the lights in the room behind him just added to the general warmth of that scene. For a brief moment, maybe foolishly so, Dean felt at home. 

"Hey Mr Novak." He said, feeling his cheeks warming up pleasantly.  
"Hello, Dean." Answered Castiel who, as much as he loved hearing his last name spoken so politely in the cleaner's deep voice, wanted to encourage the other man to be a little less formal if he wanted to. "Please, come in."

Dean stepped in and stood a foot away from Castiel. There was just a few seconds of silence neither of them found awkward, too busy grinning blissfully and looking in each other's eyes. The blonde was the first to break the soft quietness to compliment the boss' suit, the fully black one, which was well on its way to become Dean's favorite. The jacket was absent, the shirt's sleeves were rolled up, the collar had a button off and the tie had been losened, just like he liked it.

"You're treating me with that three piece again, ain't that nice." He murmured, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he shyly ran a finger along the hem of the tight black waistcoat.  
"I've noticed you were particularly fond of those." Replied Castiel, his tongue poking out to wet his lips he felt were going dry. "Personally, i was starting to think your wardrobe consisted only of grey coveralls."  
"Hope i don't disappoint ?" Said Dean after chuckling at the jest.  
"Absolutely not. I'm convinced you would look stunning in anything." Cas' gaze became a tad hazier. His voice got raspier as he added "Or nothing."  
"If i were you, i'd reconsider, sir. You might want me to keep just a thing on." Dean purred as he lifted his t shirt just enough to reveal the hem of blue panties. Castiel swallowed hard. After taking a glance at the outrageous undies, he locked eyes with Dean again.

Three seconds passed. There was nothing between them for once. No working relationship, no boss, no window cleaner. No glass. Just two men who'd grown such a desire for each other, it couldn't be refrained any longer.

They lunged.

Dean's hands went on Castiel's stubbly cheeks. Castiel's hands grabbed Dean's hips. Their lips pressed in a sensual kiss, a grandiose reward for them both. It started chaste, as they were discovering each other in a new way. The scratch of the boss' stubble on Dean's hand, how firm Cas found the cleaner's hips, how soft their lips felt caressing one another. But soon enough, the kiss became more feverish, and a certain urgency took over them as they both needed more. Castiel turned on the side to pin the cleaner's back on the wall and press his body against his. Their crotch squeezed together, and Dean immediately rolled his hips, eliciting a groan from the other man. The latter broke the kiss to latch his mouth on a neck he'd been dying to taste. His teeth sunk harmlessly in the sensitive skin and Dean's arms wrapped around his crush's neck as he moaned "Castiel" in delight. No matter how Cas had fantasized about that word said in that tone, it wasn't even close to the real thing. It fueled his desire even further and he replied in the same fashion :

"God, Dean."  
"Your voice," the other man asked in a murmur. "Please, more..."

Cas' left hand, which had started its exploration by rubbing on Dean's chest slid further down and under his pants and panties. The boss stopped his ravenous kisses and nips to get his lips close to the cleaner's right ear and grant his whispered wish. 

"If you knew how much i wanted this," He confided, making his voice huskier on purpose. "In my dreams i made you mewl, made you come, made you all mine."

Dean mouthed a silent "Fffuck", not wanting his voice to cover Castiel's. He raised his hands over his head and grabbed at the metal railing of the stairs above him. He held up a leg to wrap it around the boss to pull him closer. With his right hand, Cas instantly took a hold of the firm thigh pressing on his hip while he kept his sweet talk going.

"You haunted my nights, made them so torrid, and you left me with so many questions. And the one that tortured me the most was," He purred as his left middle finger dared to slip between the cleaner's buttcheeks. When he felt Dean's hole quiver against his digit, he pulled his head back to lock his eyes in his and groaned "How tight and soft you would be."

Dizzy with lust, Dean started to roll his hips harder against the CEO's crotch, needy for more. More friction, more warmth, more of that teasing finger, more of that silky voice, more of Castiel. 

"The things i want to do to you, Dean..."

That fucking did the trick. Dean let out a shaky moan when a shiver shook him from head to toe. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"God, take me. Take me now, Cas. Please."  
"Bed. Upstairs, first room on the left." The other man ordered him as he stepped back to give him space.

Dean kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs like a bat out of hell, abandoning his t shirt on a step. Castiel shoved a hand in his tight pants to adjust his painful erection as he awkwardly trotted to his kitchen to stop the oven. The baked potatoes inside were gonna have to wait, so did the top quality sirloin steaks sitting on a plate, lingering to be grilled.  
The boss had something more appetizing on the fire. He took the stairs two steps at a time, almost tripping on his way up.

He stopped on the threshold of his bedroom, his chest heaving. On his king size bed with undone white sheets (making his bed was a chore he saw no point in), Dean awaited. Like he belonged here.

"First thing first, I want you bare, so," the cleaner looked at the bedside table with its open drawer where he had searched for lube, which he found, along with condoms. He nodded at them. "None of those."

Castiel tensed just a tad. The proposition, as absolutely tempting as it was, had taken him aback. He was clean, he could prove it if needed. He just hoped the sincerity he saw in Dean's eyes was real. And as if he had read his mind, the cleaner reached for his phone and after a few taps on the screen, he showed a pdf file.

"My last test results. I'm good."  
"Mine are in the second drawer." Said Cas, watching the other man lean to open said drawer to have a quick peek at the paper. At least that was settled, and the reward for that minor delay was absolutely worth it.

"All clear. Now how about you get over here and finish what i'm starting ?" teased Dean as he pulled on a bow on the side of his panties, which began to untie them.  
Hungry eyed, Cas lunged to the bed, his fingers hooking in the loop of his tie to undo it. Dean's hand flew and grabbed the boss' wrist firmly. He almost whimpered in protestation.

"You are not taking this off. You're gonna fuck me in it." The cleaner ordered, his gaze heavy with lust.

With a husky groan, Castiel leaned to kiss his lover again as he pried off the hand on his arm and turned the situation around. He pinned Dean's wrists above his head and settled his crotch between those inviting thighs to get some friction going for a delightful, moan-filled, kiss-heavy minute.  
When Cas let go of his wrists, Dean kept them where they were and let his head roll back to expose his neck to the boss' lips and teeth. Castiel's Skilful mouth slowly made its way down south, biting mean on a nipple in the process, making his lover gasp harder. The next thing that got bit and pulled were the satin blue ribbons on those undies' sides. With those off, the cleaner was now fully nude while the CEO was still clad in that perfect suit. Dean smiled wicked and licked his lip, absolutely loving this situation.

Castiel grabbed the lube on his nightstand to coat his fingers and resume what he had started downstairs. He laid besides Dean and his digit found its way back to where it has been. Rather than just teasing, it slipped inside carefully this time, and Cas couldn't muffle a groan at how tight his lover was. Dean, never losing an opportunity to be cocky, bit on his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows in a "Not bad, ain't it" way. This blatant hubris was punished by the CEO's finger sliding in deep to the knuckle.  
Cas kept his fiery stare on poor Dean, wanting to see every little changes in his expression. As much as he wanted to get down to brass tacks as soon as possible and get his dick burried deep down in here to make that handsome boy cry out his name, he also never underestimated the importance of preparation. How enjoyable would all this be, if he ended up hurting his lover by being to hasty ? So, he took his sweet time, finding his own pleasure in Dean's, loving what sounds and shivers he was already coaxing out of him.

A second finger joined the first one inside Dean, then a timid third a minute after. Blissful seconds passed, and the blonde's hips rolled faster as he was fucking himself on those digits that did their best to spread him nice and good. At a certain point, Castiel angled them just right and found the perfect spot. Dean gasped hard and tensed, which was enough of a signal for his lover to fucking drum and rub and press his fingers relentlessly on said spot. Dean turned his hazy gaze to the CEO's eyes.

"Fuck me, i can't take it anymore, you're killing me." He begged between quick huffs.

That was the green light Castiel needed and longed for. He single handedly undid his belt and unzipped his pants to get his cock out and coated it with lube. He allowed himself a lusty smile when he heard Dean moan, and he noticed the boy had his eyes locked on his dick, seeming so very pleased to see it again.  
He grabbed a fluffly pillow to stick it under his lover's backside to prop it up and sat on his heels right behind it. His hand guided its length until the tip pressed against Dean's needy hole, feeling it flutter. 

"Be slow about it. I want to feel every inch of you." the cleaner demanded, his eyes half lidded.

If there ever was a request Castiel had been happy to grant, this was absolutely it. And so, he gently pushed in, sliding his cock so delicately inside his lover's silky warmth, all the way. Dean's eyes fluttered close and he grabbed the bedsheets, his thighs spreading wider and his back arching as a divine shiver ran along his spine. His lips parted to allow the softest moan to spill out of them :

"God, Mr Novak..."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat and he groaned low, his cock pulsing with need inside the tightest heat he'd ever knew. The brief return of that respectful dynamic, how his last name sounded in Dean's mouth, this was so sexy to him, it took him a lot of concentration not to immediately pick up pace and force a mewly "thank you sir" out of that man.

Dean's eyes opened just a tad to take a gander at the handsome boss between his quivering thighs. With his brows furrowed, his tight grip on the blonde's hips and his jaw clenched, it was delightfully obvious Cas was fighting his own urge to move. The cleaner indulged in that view for an instant and relaxed, his chest heaving with a satisfied sigh.  
Deciding it was time to reward his patient lover, Dean was the first one to set things in motion. Clenching his ass just a bit more to squeeze that poor cock in its velvet vice, he smoothly rolled his hips, keeping things slow and easy.  
Castiel's response was just as lovely as he hoped, and Dean watched his man melt, his eyes closing and his head lulling back a tad as he groaned so softly.  
Like gentle waves on a peaceful shore, Castiels hips matched Dean's rythm. Needing more closeness, the cleaner lifted a shaky hand to grab at the boss' tie and pulled him down to him, shivering when his bare skin made contact with the fine suit.

Castiel carefully laid over him, supporting his weight on an elbow. His other hand traced its thumb along the cleaner's parted lips before he leaned further for a kiss. He felt the radiating heat of his lover's torso through his clothes, drank every sounds, admired those glossy green eyes shining just for him in the dim light. 

They stayed that way for long, sensual minutes, simply loving their languorous pace. At this perfect moment, the lusty playfulness that motivated their first encounters made way for something deeper, something sweeter, as they were softly falling in love without even realising it. 

Castiel stayed caring and devoted to his lover's pleasure, worshipping his skin with caressing strokes and delicate kisses. Again, it was Dean who decided when he wanted things to amp up, and his hips picked up the pace as his breathing quickened. Much to the cleaner's delight, Cas followed, and his lazy thrusts started to gain in speed and force. He knelt up a tad, wanting to give Dean's chest some space, but also to have a better access to Dean's poor neglected cock. He took a hold of it and stroked it in rythm. Meanwhile, his other hand grabbed at his bed's headboard for proper support, also allowing him to have a better view of the handsome man sprawled under him. 

Dean became louder by the second as he was getting so perfectly fucked. Just like the boss was looking down on him, the cleaner had his glassy eyes lost in the gorgeous vision above him. Dean had found the boss extremely attractive from the get go, but this was a whole other level. His manly jaw was clenched and he was biting down on his lower lip. His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration and a thin sheen of sweat covered his foreheas as his gorgeous, suit-clad body was moving.  
His admiration was interupted when his skilful lover angled his hips just right and hit that spot again after a particularly good thrust. Dean inhaled sharply and his body jolted as he let out a cry of his man's name.

This only fueled Castiel further. With the perfect angle on lock, he fucking pounded into Dean, striking gold each time judging by the mewls and gasps he was getting out of him. The hand he had around the cleaner's cock didn't stop either and kept pumping. While less loud than his discheveled lover under him, he still got more vocal as well, groaning and grunting.

"Cas-" Dean managed to cry out. "Fuck- so close- Cas, right there, please, don't stop ! Don't stop !" 

Castiel didn't fucking stop, wanting so bad to see just how gorgeous that boy would look when he'd come. And to precipitate that glorious outcome, he played all his last cards. With his hips pistonning hard and hand pumping fast, he locked his fiery gaze right into Dean's and unfairly hit below the belt by tapping in what he deduced was one of his lover's turn on. 

"You're so good, Dean, such a good boy," he growled low. "You like being fucked just like that, baby ? Hm ?"  
"Yes ! Yes, sir !" Mewled Dean, going insane with lust. In addition to everything else, his lover's voice was just what he needed to get over the edge.  
"Then my good boy's gonna come for me, isn't he ?" 

That he did. He had no time to respond properly, only letting out a garbled "yes" before a burning wave of pure pleasure spreaded from his loins and across his body, causing his back to curve in a delightful, quivering arch. His legs unwrapped from around Castiel's waist to spread and shake, and his hands almost teared the sheets as he desperately pulled on them, his muscles tensing. His head rolled back and he cried out his lover's name, spilling on his stomach. Once that first wave washed over him, he kept his hips rolling, chasing for more as Cas kept pounding inside him.

The boss' turn came a few fleeting seconds after. When Dean had needed just a touch of silk from his lover's voice to get there, Castiel needed to feast his eyes on the cleaner's orgasm. And boy did he feasted...  
He let go of Dean's cock to slam his right hand next to the left on the bed head, his knuckles going white. His body shook when his muscles tensed, the tendons of his neck slightly jutting out. One, two powerful thrust, and the last one got him to slam his hips against Dean's skin as he said his name in a broken moan. two or three more were uttered on each pulsation of his cock spilling deep inside his lover's warmth.

Greedy, Dean rolled his hips to help the boss ride his orgasm, and he tightened softly to milk every last drop. He grabbed the boss' tie and pulled him down to lay over him.  
Castiel let go of the headboard, hands hurting from contracting too hard, and obeyed his baby. The fact his suit was getting dirtied by Dean's come between them didn't bother him one bit, and he lazily kissed the other man's neck.

"More." Dean purred, insatiable, which caused Cas' eyes to open wider in a slight panick as he wasn't sure he had it in him to instantly go for round two.  
"Just... So sorry, just give me five minutes, you've drained me, Dean." 

The cleaner took no offense and chuckled softly, still basking in bliss. Castiel had been the best laid he ever had, he could show some patience and wait for him to be up and running again.

They stayed in the king size bed, sharing kisses and caresses, taking their time untill the same fire took over them once more. Dean allowed Cas to undress this time, and finally feeling their skin really touch was a magnificent addition to their second round, during which Castiel laid on his back and let Dean ride his length and use him to his heart's content. It was the cleaner's turn to coax desperate moans out of the boss.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, sweaty, exhausted, content. And hungry.

The baked potatoes and the sirloin steaks still waiting in the kitchen would "live" another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free the potatoes from the oven, Castiel ! FREE THEM.
> 
> Welp, we're done here, friend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I must leave you on a sadder note, though : the last chapter is very short, as it will be a nice little epilogue to tie that silly fic up with a cute little bow. But, maybe i'll add some contents in a tenth chapters ? Like sketches or drawing... I'll see ! Meanwhile, have a nice day or night, and don't forget to stay hydrated !


	9. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friendo ! How are you today ? 
> 
> Guess what, here we are ! The very last chapter. As i said yesterday when publishing the eight chapter, this one is short, because i felt no more was needed to conclude this little story. So, did you have fun, did you enjoy it ? I sure hope so ! Personally, i had a blast writing it, it was a nice distraction. And of course, i'm gonna repeat myself but i'm just being honest : i'm so, so grateful for all the kudos and comments, they're really comforting !
> 
> As i said in yesterday's note, i'm pretty sure i'm gonna publish a last "bonus chapter" tomorrow, just with some drawings i did. So no writing, just art, for fun !
> 
> Welp ! Now it's time for me to find something else to write... I might have a small idea for a one shot, i dunno. 
> 
> Do you have any interesting prompts you'd like to share with me ? Let me know ! I like working on prompts sometimes (i mean, it seems obvious, seeing how the base idea for this fic was a tumblr prompt lol).
> 
> It was nice having you around, buddy. Stay safe, stay cool !!
> 
> -OminousRat

  
Dean woke up to the pleasant sunlight of sunday morning. He didn't immediately recognize the bed and the room he was in, but a slight soreness down there was enough to remind him of the incredible evening he just had.

He sat up on the bed and its crumpled sheets and remarked the absence of the man who spooned him through the night. After a yawn and a scratch of his chest, he checked his phone to see the time. 09:16 am. He didn't usually wake up that early on sunday mornings, mainly because he often went to bed way later on his busy sarturday nights. This relatively early awakening was a nice change, to be honest. No hangover, no regrets, just a well rested body and mind thanks to a deep, relaxing slumber after some amazing sex.  
He just hoped him still being here didn't prove to be an inconvenience to his kind host.

He got up and grabbed his jeans to put them on while his belly let out a threatening rumble. Oh yeah, they forgot to eat yesterday !  
Staying shirtless and barefoot, he got out of the bedroom and found himself a bit lost in that luminous house that felt even bigger now that he could see all the windows to the outside, letting out so much daylight. As he got down the stairs, he snorted when he saw his t shirt still here on one step, and his scattered socks and shoes near the entrance. With the intention to pick that up later - too lazy and too sore to bend, man ? Come on. -, he made his way through the living room, the sole of his feet brushing on the smooth parquet flooring, before noticing the kitchen not too far away. His belly growled more furiously, but Dean ignored it, wanting to be polite and ask before helping himself to some food. If he could just find his host...

Oh but, there he was ! Dean saw him through the bay windows of the living room. The cleaner silently stepped to the one opened pane and stayed on the treshold as he admired his lover who hadn't notice his presence yet.  
He was laying on a sun lounger by the pool, in a simpler yet lovely attire consisting of swimming trunks and an unbuttoned white shirt. He had a pen stuck between his lips and was oblivious to the cleaner's presence, too focused on some papers he was reading. Still, even as he was apparently working, there was a calming aura about him, which told Dean that, although he had waken up earlier, the boss was as well rested and satisfied as he was.

Dean stepped closer, squinting a bit at the sun. The burnt sienna paving surrounding the pool did have time to catch the rays and he appreciated its warmth on his bare soles. He stopped behind his lover and leaned down to gently wrap his arms around his shoulders and brush his lips on his neck.

Castiel's expression instantly shifted from focused to appeased and he had a happy, tranquil smile. His head rolled back just enough to rest on Dean's shoulder. He took the pen out of his lips to set it asside and gently took one of the cleaner's hand to kiss their knuckles.

"Hello, Dean."  
"Hey there, handsome." Murmured the blonde, eyes closed, enjoying the faint smell of chlorine on the boss' warm skin. 

He tutted when he got able to see the papers in the other man's hand and moved around the chair to straddle Castiel's hips.

"It's sunday, you know ?" He asked, setting his hands on his man's lower belly. "The day you're supposed to do squat and just stuff your face while watching tv ?"  
"My apologies, i guess these past few months made me forget how weekends are supposed to work." Castiel replied, not annoyed in the least at being interrupted. Quite the contrary, he put his documents and pen aside and sat up on the chair to wrap his arms around the cleaner's sides. He proceeded to press the softest kisses on Dean's chest, his eyes closing in delight.

"Hm. Don't worry." Purred the blonde, looking down on the boss worshipping his skin. "I'll teach you."  
"I take it that you will be coming back, then ?"  
"With the way you fucked me last night ? Damn straight i want it to be a thing. Us. To be a thing." Dean blushed, realising he was being maybe a bit too cavalier. "If, huh, if you want that as well."

Castiel looked up, blue eyes locked in green. 

"Damn straight i want that as well." He said with a sincere grin.

Genuinely happy, Dean laughed and leaned to kiss him. The boss gladly responded, feeling just as elated.

"If you're feeling hungry," Castiel said when their lips parted after he heard the cleaner's tummy rumble. "Don't hesitate to grab whatever you like in the kitchen."

Dean mumbled a "Thank you" while cursing his noisy stomach and got up from the chair.

"Oh, one more thing," The boss added, smirking. "Could you clean my windows while you're at it ?"

Dean chuckled and flipped him off.

"Fat chance, Mr Novak !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now go fuck in the pool, you two... *snorts* Sorry, i'm gross.
> 
> Bye bye, friendo, see you tomorrow for the bonus chapter !


	10. Just a little bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, buddy-o !
> 
> As i said, here are some various sketches and drawings i made. 
> 
> In order you have Edward Porter the accountant, Linda the secretary, and little scenes from chapter 3, 4, and 7. Maybe i'll add more later but for now, that's all i got !
> 
> Have a nice day !


End file.
